


The New Overwatch: Show No Mercy

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Overwatch - Freeform, Politically Controversial, Romance, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: After completing most of their missions, the Members of the “Deplorables” move on to their next mode of operation. Overwatch plans to attack Tony Rodham’s off shore mining derrick, Spetsnaz and Blackwatch continue sabotaging Foundation backed operations in Central Africa, and Manny Pardo’s team finally gets into the action by investigating Colombian Cartel links to the Foundation in Miami. Ichi the Killer however, plans on sticking around with Sombra after he gets the files needed from her. They plan a very diabolical set of attack on Clinton Foundation Proxies together and they’re not the only ones doing direct damage to the Foundation either. Back on the home front Alexander Thompson struggles with trying to stop the increasingly stubborn Russian Mob who are increasing their ties with Talon. He hopes that the rest of Overwatch will return soon as he is still warry of Blackwatch’s assistance.





	The New Overwatch: Show No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial, violent, and sexually explicit content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning.

Chapter 1: Pizza Party

Thursday January 26th 12:30 P.M

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQtZ0ZsTW8c>)

From the depths of hell, the Dread Lord Con Ashton feels that he is being summoned by his former masters who had Hell do the bidding of the Clinton Foundation.

“Hooo hooo! Looks like the Spirit Cookers want something!”, an unusually eager Con Ashton says as he grabs his chainsaw and his specialized ornate shotgun with the number 666 on it.

“I see you’re going to exact your revenge. I wish you luck Dread Lord.”, the fallen angel Sindy says before Con departs.

“Oh believe me. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time! No longer will the legions of Hell be bound by the conniving mortals! This is the day we are free!”, Con yells before he teleports out of hell.

Con arrives in the maintenance room of Comet Pizza in Washington D.C where Sprit Cooker, Marina Abramovic and several attendees from the Clinton Foundation have brought forth sacrifices to the Demons. The Dread Lord smiles with a wide grin at this attempt to gain his favor by sacrificing children the Spirit Cookers kidnapped.

“Oh dark power! We eat the pain! Our sacrifices follow what was requested! Now hear our intentions and carry them out.”, Marina chants with a demanding tone.

“You can shove it up your ass. There’s new management in town. And it says FUCK YOU!”, Con says with an evil grin.

“What?! WE offered you everything! We’re on a contract!”, Marina rebukes.

“Watch this, bitch!”, Con says as he tears the contract in two.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”, Marina squeals before Con slashes her head off with his chainsaw.

“That ought to shut you up! You’re all next!”, Con sinisterly says as he shoots the rest of the Spirit Cookers with his ornate shotgun.

The attendees at Comet Pizza hear the gunfire from the upstairs and start running for the exits. But Con breaks down the door concealing the room where the rituals have taken place and laughs demonically into the crowd.

“HAHA SUCKERS! You’re going down with them! HA HA HA HA HA!”, Con shouts as he slaughters the attendees with his chainsaw as he chases down those who are fleeing.

He manages to slay everyone in the restaurant and tosses out the child sacrifices for first responders to see before giving a speech on what has been transpired.

“Lookie here! This is what has been happening here! Looks like the nutcase who came in with the Ar-15 was right. Bad news for you guys is that I’m no crusader. “, Con Ashton announces to the horrified crowd.

“SHOOT THE BASTARD! HE KILLED KIDS WHO WERE IN THERE!”, shouts a police sergeant who thinks that the Dread Lord killed the children for sacrifice.

Several police officers with Remington 870s, G36Cs, and Glock 17s open fire on Con, not listening to what he said. Con takes a significant amount of damage as he turns away to shield his front side from the barrage of bullets.

“You meatbags picked a bad day to mess with me! BECAUSE I DON’T FEEL LIKE DYING TODAY!”, Con shouts as he unfurls his wings, soaring into the air before landing his buzzing chainsaw on one of the officers, shredding him in half.

The Dread Lord then fires on the rest of the officers with his ornate shotgun, he manages to kill a few of the police officers who are not ducking for cover.

“SHIT, CALL FOR BACK UP! THIS BRUTE ISN’T GOING DOWN”, the police sergeant shouts into his walkie talkie.

“You know I can hear your screams from here!”, Con taunts as he shoots the sergeant’s police cruiser.

“Urgh DAMN IT! Bring as much firepower as you can! This guy’s ripping my men to pieces!”, the sergeant repeats into his walkie talkie.

“HEY! I can still hear you! You know what? Forget it! You peons aren’t worth my effort! I’m outta here. BUT I’LL BE BACK LATER!”, Con says as he decides to leave the downtown D.C area where he attacked the Comet Pizza restaurant.

“Oh just to make sure the Hilldog Shills stop contacting me, HERE’S A SPICY MEATBALL!”, Con shouts as his left arm morphs into a large claw that is charging a reddish glowing orb of demonic energy. He fires this hell energy from his arm and destroys Comet Pizza as well as the structures built around it before he flies away.

As he flies to a secluded forest in Northern Virginia, his counterpart Sindy flies with him to see him.

“Well, are you feeling revenged out yet?”, Sindy asks.

“Oh no, not yet! We have a lot of work to do! We have a lot of Clinton Foundation donors to track down! I want to get rid of them before Overwatch manages to arrest them and put them on trial for that asshole Trump!”, Con menacingly chuckles.

“Does this mean we get to go after the Thompsons as well?”, Sindy grins as she hopes to get back at Pharah and Alexander.

“Ehh why not? Something to do.”, Con nonchalantly says.

Chapter 2: Desayuno

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKY3_Gn8hSc>(loop))

Thursday January 26th 7:00 A.M CST

Ichi the Killer, who had found Sombra after searching for her for several days, wakes up and stares at her ceiling fan slowly rotating as he lies next to the notorious hacker naked with him under the sheets of her bed. Hesquints at the bright ceiling as sunlight begins reflecting off of the cream colored walls. As he becomes more conscious of his surroundings, Ichi twitches his bony mandibles that cover his cheeks to let air circulate through them. Feeling in his hands returns as well and Ichi’s left hand feels the warm sensation of Sombra’s smooth butt cheek.

“Ugh, what happened, why am I in bed with a naked woman?”, the amnesiac Ichi thinks to himself as he wakes up.

“Oui where am I? What the hell did I do last night?”, a barely awake Ichi grumbles.

“Ahhhh, you’re in bed with the pretty woman who fucked you last night.”, Sombra softly says as she rubs her right hand across Ichi’s chest, circling her index finger on Ichi’s nipple.

“Uh huh. So I wasn’t dreaming. I just hope she didn’t break my damn pelvis after she rode me like a cavalry solider on a mustang last light.”, Ichi thinks to himself.

“Uh, that word. I don’t like using that in this connotation. It just seems so blunt and acidic.”, Ichi softly criticizes.

“Oh Ichi, you’re so silly. But I can say I was very serious about getting to have hot angry sex with you last night.”, Sombra whispers back as she kisses Ichi on the right cheek as she continues rubbing him.

“You can’t get to seem to stop thinking about it can you. There I was trying to grab some intel from you, now I end up waking up with you naked and exhausted from you having intercourse with me.”, Ichi replies softly.

“Oh yes, I gave you a workout Big Guy. I had you pinned down good and I kept riding up and down, and up and down, and up and down that dick of yours until I made it erupt. I bet it felt good for you as much as it did for me.”, Sombra giggles.

“I’m not going to lie, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. I felt something last night I’d thought I’d never feel. Do you think I’m a wuss for saying that?”, Ichi says.

“Would a wuss rip and tear through a bunch of hardened Los Zeta members just to find me?”, Sombra replies as she cuddles closer to Ichi.

“Ah ha, that was easy for me. I have years of experience doing that.”, Ichi softly chuckles.

“And then you got to have sex with a pretty woman after being victorious. Aren’t you lucky, hmmm.”, Sombra moans.

“Oh please, sex was never my cup of tea. It never crossed my mind really. I was fine being a loner.”, Ichi reflects as he blushes slightly.

“But you DID like it. I saw that look on your face after I made you release all of your warm sticky stuff.”, Sombra teases.

“Yeah, I did I did. But I’m not some pervert like Solider 76!”, Ichi says in defense.

“Don’t compare yourself to that nasty old Gringo! Fuck him!”, Sombra snaps.

“Yeah! Fuck that old Gringo!”, Ichi agrees with Sombra’s hatred for Solider 76.

“Just try to forget about Senor Morrison. He’s no concern to us.”, Sombra says in her soft voice again as she caresses Ichi’s chest.

“Well I have you here to take my mind off him.”, Ichi chuckles as he rubs Sombra’s butt.

“You know, you sound a bit frisky since you brought up 76. Have any of that “morning wood”?”, Sombra says as she bits her lip.

“Ahh, not now. We have some business to attend to.”, Ichi politely declines.

“Oh come on! I know you’re aroused. I can see that bulge in the sheets!”, Sombra whines as she gives Ichi puppy eyes.

“Easy now, I’m not like my buddy Alex. The guy might seem shy on the outside, but he’s horny as hell on the inside. It’s a wonder he managed to stay a virgin for all those years until his wedding night.”, Ichi replies as he jokes about Alexander Thompson.

“Oh fine! You win, I got to have what I wanted. I’ll give you the files.”, Sombra pouts as she’s about to get up from bed.

“Wait, Sombra. I-I can’t thank you enough for last night. Let’s hold off on the business until later. You stay here while I get cleaned up. Then while you’re showering I’ll make you something special to have when you get out, ok?”, Ichi says as he turns his head to Sombra.

“That’s sweet of you. Don’t worry about the hot water, with the brothel cleared out I’m sure that there’s no shortage.”, Sombra says as she gets patted on the butt by Ichi as he gets up to head to her small bathroom.

Ichi brings his change of clothes in with him and closes the door. He steps into the walk in shower and turns on the water that falls from a rainfall shower head. In front of him is a mirror which shows his unmasked face. For the first time in a long time he sees his face and ridged mandibles clearly for the first time. He is frightened by his own appearance.

“Geez, I’m one ugly bastard! Fucking hell, last night really opened my eyes. I think I’m losing my edge.”, Ichi says to himself as he is at first startled by his modified appearance. He then begins washing off all the grime and dried blood off from the past few days as well as scrubbing the scale off his bony jaw like mandibles.

“Ehh, Guess I’m not so scary if Sombra didn’t think so. I still think Blackwatch went overkill with the genetic mutations. Hrmph, I still wouldn’t have been able to be as powerful without them. I guess I should be thankful for them.”, Ichi thinks to himself as he reevaluates and even admires his appearance.

“Yeah, I don’t have to be charming to get what I want. I’m powerful, people do what I say because if they don’t, I do what I do best: rip and tear.”, Ichi thinks to himself again as he smiles an evil grin in the mirror.

“Then again, the power never made me feel happy. All I’ve ever been is be a threat to people. My weapons killed many, and my own hands maimed many more. I guess it’s about time to tame the beast.”, Ichi reevaluates himself again unknowingly that Sombra entered the bathroom.

“HEY! Don’t I get a turn?”, Sombra whines as she walks in on Ichi.

“OUI! I didn’t notice you there! I’m sorry!”, Ichi recoils as he’s startled and stands up on one leg.

“Oh it’s nothing Big Guy. Not like I would have gone in there with you and given you a “happy ending”. I’d rather keep my hands pristine for typing rather than tugging.”, Sombra giggles as she hands Ichi a towel.

“Th-thanks? Um, you do your thing, I guess? I’ll see you after your done bathing (smooches)”, Ichi awkwardly says as he takes the towel to cover himself before kissing Sombra on the cheek.

“Oh you, just get your pants on and get to that surprise you said you were going to have for me.”, Sombra giggles as she gets in the walk-in shower and smacks Ichi on the ass as he leaves. This causes Ichi to stand up on his toes and close the gap between his thighs.

“All right all right, I’ll get to it! I’ll knock your socks off!”, Ichi says as he wraps his towel around his waist before Sombra shuts the door on him.

“Ok!”, Sombra replies as she showers.

Ichi dries himself off and gets the pants he was wearing yesterday on and decides not to put his combat top on.

“Hrmph, if anyone saw me acting like that after what she did to me, I’d say it was because she’s a woman! If a dude did that to me, he’d wind up dead! Am I right or am I right!”, Ichi says to himself as if someone is watching him.

“Oui, I need to get back to it. Let’s see what this hacker has in her fridge. Hope it isn’t a bunch of cervezas and frozen food.”, Ichi says as he opens Sombra’s tuck away fridge in her kitchenette. He’s surprised that the stuff in it is high in quality.

“Well now! Sombra seems to live the high life. Expensive steak, eggs, veggies, along with a few other goodies. Hey I could make this work!”, Ichi the Killer says as he plans something to cook.

A few minutes in and the suddenly culinary wise Ichi the Killer starts thinking about his feelings towards Sombra.

“I have to hand it to myself. After managing to get a couple of people with some women I guess fate paired me with the most wanted hacker. Bad news is she worked for Talon, yet here I am cooking bistec con huevos for the two of us. Then again, I’m kind of a bad boy, I did my own thing ever since the whole fiasco with the fucking geezer Morrison.”, Ichi thinks to himself as he continues pan heating the large slab of steak and scrambles eggs in another, adding jalapenos, tomatoes, cheese, and onions.

After a while Ichi is finished with the cooking, with the steaks medium well and the scrambled eggs warming while he got the steaks to the right temperature.

“OUI! That was my heart and soul right there! HA! I still have both of those things! Why the hell was I such a monster all these years? Oh, yeah my father was an abusive psychopath and my mother a cheating maneater, I really got the bottom of the barrel.”, Ichi thinks to himself as he is satisfied with his work.

Ichi portions out the food and places it out on Sombra’s small table where a couple of chairs are located. He gets two mugs for coffee and waits for her to come out. He wonders how she’ll respond.

Sombra emerges from bathing wearing a black tank top with her black lacy bra showing and some grey booty shorts. She’s astonished by Ichi’s efforts.

“You shouldn’t have. This is too much!”, a surprised Sombra says as she sees a shirtless Ichi sitting next to the table with the dishes he worked on.

“You’re welcome. I learned how to do this sort of thing when I worked with my former employer, Madame Echo. I’m sure you’ve heard of her.”, Ichi replies.

“Oh yes, the Korean right winger. She’s so…..odd.”, Sombra says as she sits down with Ichi and starts eating.

“Yeah, she is strange. So, how do you like what I made?”, Ichi says nervously as he partakes in eating his breakfast as well.

“Es bueno Ichi. I never expected this from someone like you. I would have thought that you’d nag for the files and left me.”, Sombra replies.

“That would be rude of me. I don’t treat people who are kind to me harshly.”, Ichi retorts as he drinks his coffee.

“Still, you’re planning on leaving aren’t you. Once I give you what you wanted, you will be off on some other wild adventure.”, Sombra says with a sad tone.

“I’ll stick around, I don’t think I want to return to the States anytime soon.”, Ichi smirks. This causes Sombra’s eyes to light up.

“Really?! You’d stay with someone like me? What about your mission?!”, a gleeful Sombra asks.

“Trump thinks I’ll be down here for a few months searching for you. Yet here I am.”, Ichi chuckles.

“Well now, I might have a few things worth going after while you’re here Big Guy.”, Sombra softly says as she plays footsie with Ichi.

“Heh, anything for you. However, there is one thing else on my mind. Why me? I’m a member of the Alt-Right. Me and some of my colleagues want the Wall and for your country to pay for it.”, Ichi confesses.

“Oh posh, I like you cuz you have a soft spot I just wanted to go after, plus you a bit of a rebel like me. As for the politics, I never really cared about the migrants, or what you would call “illegals”.”, Sombra says as she continues playing footsie with Ichi.

“How strange. Why don’t you care?”, Ichi asks intrigued by Sombra’s indifference.

“Well, I was adopted by a rich family. Once I was with them, I didn’t have to care about the other people. I got what I always wanted.”, Sombra smirks.

“How elitist of you. I’m guessing you ran off when your new family wasn’t looking to cause mayhem.”, Ichi smiles as he enjoys being footsied.

“You know it. I started hacking at a very young age. Aside from the information I stole, I learned that politics was a joke.”, Sombra says.

“Indeed. I never really liked supporting those positons, but I do because the consequences affect me.”, Ichi says as he continues eating along with Sombra.

“So you’re not going back immediately because you don’t care about Trump, do you?”, Sombra says with a grin.

“I think he expects me to die finding you. What he doesn’t know is that I’ve been fucking you and doing fuck all on mission time.”, Ichi chuckles.

“I thought you hated that word? Then again, you not exactly you’re self after last night.”, Sombra says with a seductive grin.

“No I’m not. And I have a feeling I’ll be doing more than you while I’m here.”, Ichi says as he finishes his breakfast.

“You catch on quite well Ichi. Thanks for not treating me like a one night stand and for fixing this nice breakfast for me. I guess we have to get to work.”, Sombra happily says as she notices it’s close to 9 in the morning.

“One more thing though before we clean up here and get to business. Sit here.”, Ichi politely says as he asks Sombra to sit on his lap. She happily does so.

“I hope I can keep this up. I don’t want to be a bad person to you.”, Ichi says as he cries and looks into Sombra’s amethyst eyes.

“Oh Ichi, I’ve seen how you care for others. You’re not exactly all beast inside.”, Sombra says as she kisses Ichi on the lips.

“Thanks, that means a lot.”, Ichi says as he hugs Sombra and leans his head on her shoulder as he looks out of her apartment window.

She gets up off his lap and they clean their dishes and begin discussing the files that Sombra has collected.

Chapter 3: Miami 5-O

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87zI3E7kQgU>)

Thursday January 26 8:00 Am EST

Back in Miami, Madame Echo is eager to start her mission with Reaper, Hanzo, and U.S Marshal Manny Pardo. They’ve been up since five in the morning doing a stakeout on a Colombian Cartel hideout suspected of funneling money to corrupt Colombian politicians backed by the Clinton Foundation.

“Damn, we’ve been here for hours. Still nothing.”, Manny Pardo grumbles as he looks through a pair of binoculars at a mechanic shop, possibly being used as a stash house by the Cartel.

“Oh please, they’re on to something. Now we all didn’t sit on our asses for the past two days just to do nothing! We’re not going to stay here forever until some asshole over in that chop shop slips up! I say we force our way in there to get the investigation moving!”, Echo aggressively whispers as she listens in on the Cartel chatter.

“I’m with her on this one. There has to be a lead we can nab from these guys!”, Reaper whispers.

“Ugh, this isn’t how these things work. Now we stay put!”, Manny Pardo orders.

“Hrmph, fine Mr. “By the books”! Let’s do things your way!”, Echo whines.

“I’ll take that as a complement. Now let’s get back to it.”, Manny Pardo replies as he gets back to watching the Colombians at the mechanic shop, some of which walk in and out of the shop, to service vehicles and accept cargo shipments.

About an hour passes into the stakeout and Manny Pardo notices something that catches his attention.

“Hey, get a load of this! A few guys in body armor and uniforms just arrived.”, Manny Pardo announces.

“What are they doing?”, Echo asks.

“I don’t know. Hey Reaper, think you can get a little closer?”, Manny Pardo asks.

“Maybe, but let’s just hope I don’t scare the fuckers shitless when they see a black fog rolling around.”, Reaper says before going into his Wraith form. He slips out of the unmarked van outside of the mechanic shop.

Reaper slithers across the street and returns to his normal form on top of the roof of the Mechanic shop to listen in on the armored men speaking with the Colombians.

“Pardo, they seem to be discussing a new shipment of goods over at a dry-dock. They say that they had problems with Haitian a gold mining operation.”, Reaper relays to Manny Pardo.

“HA! Looks like McCree and the others put a dent in their operations. But what’s the new shipment of goods they brought in?”, a jovial Manny Pardo says before asking.

“Reclaimed rare earth minerals. They’re saying Talon left them behind from a failed raid Portland.”, Reaper replies.

“Hey! I remember that, I was on an operation a few months ago to stop Talon’s attack on a convoy. Looks like these guys got their goods back.”, Echo chimes in.

“Now it looks like the Colombian Cartel will be sending them back to their country as a political kickback from the Clinton Foundation.”, Manny Pardo concludes.

“Wait, Manny, I think some of them are heading down to the dry-dock to discuss another shipment of rare earth elements down to Colombia. I’m heading back to the van. Hanzo, fire it up we’re going to follow them!”, Reaper says as he wraiths himself back to the stakeout van.

Several cars drive off from the Colombian mechanic shop and follow the SUV the men in body armor came in. Hanzo starts the stakeout van he, Reaper, Manny Pardo, and Madame Echo are in and follows the convoy.

“Do you think they’ll notice us?”, Hanzo asks.

“Nah, they didn’t notice us back at the chop shop, they won’t notice now. AH turn here!”, Manny Pardo says as he tells Hanzo to turn right on the road they’re on.

“Where do you think we’re heading? It better not be some ghetto with a bunch of Narcos.”, Reaper says as he readies his Hellfire shotguns.

“No it seems if we’re going to Dodge Island. There is a major shipping district there.”, Manny Pardo says as he recognizes where they’re heading.

“Hey, Hanzo! I say we stop here and see if we can infiltrate on foot. I think they’re getting suspicious.”, Echo says as she heads up to where Manny Pardo and Hanzo are sitting and looks out the front.

“Smart move. Echo, Reaper you get moving towards the central warehouse. Hanzo and I will circle around back and flank these guys.”, Manny Pardo orders as Hanzo parks the van.

“Ahh yeah, time to give these guys some THICK SKIN ACTION!”, Echo exclaims as she puts on her Blackwatch body armor and readies her Desert Eagle. She also dons a black bandana on her head to keep her hair down.

“OUI! That’s my line! I’m the one with the thick skin after all the shit I’ve see for 30 years.”, Manny Pardo interjects.

“Oh really? Can you turn into an armored brute that can suplex people?”, Echo retorts as she and Reaper hop out of the van to assault the dry-dock warehouse.

“Urghh, enough! We have a job to do, you two Blackwatch has-beens get to it!”, Manny Pardo orders as he starts the van back up to drive to the other side of the warehouse.

“I’LL SHOW YOU HAS BEEN YOU…!”, Echo shouts to Manny Pardo before interrupts her.

“He’s right Echo, there are some skulls we need to crack. And it’s about time I got back into the action.”, Reaper says to Echo.

“Alrighty then.” Echo whines as she and Reaper dash on over to one of the entrances of the warehouse.

Chapter 4: No Knock

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIrPudC0pBg> (loop))

“It’s been awhile since we worked together Echo. Still like doing things loud?”, Reaper eagerly asks as he and Echo prepare to assault the warehouse’s loading docks.

“Hrpmh, you think I’m all about guns blazing. I still have this bad boy for my Deagle.”, Echo boasts as she attaches a silencing compensator to her Desert Eagle.

“Hope you don’t over heat it. I’ve see you with your trigger finger.”, Reaper replies.

“Oh don’t worry I take it off after I finish a magazine. Now let’s kick some ass!”, Echo boasts back as she fires her pistol at a couple of Colombian Cartel guards. With precision accuracy, Echo manages to kill them both without raising alarm.

Echo and Reaper walk on inside the warehouse loading dock to see that there are several large containers filled with Rare Earth Minerals being ready to be shipped. Echo spots some Colombian Cartel members inspecting some cocaine that they smuggled in. Seeing that some of the Colombians are busy, Echo motions to Reaper to use his Shadow Step ability to teleport on top of a walkway on the upper level of the warehouse. She silently kills 3 Colombians with her pistol when they catch a glimpse of Reaper teleporting. Unlike Ichi the Killer’s teleportation ability, Reaper’s is slower and he can’t attack once he repositions himself.

With her remaining two bullets in her Desert Eagle, Echo sees two of the armored men with MP7s noticing that they’re looking over the rare earth elements shipment. She hears them discussing how much they will be paid by their employers. Echo kills one of them and rushes at him, putting her gun to his head.

“Start talking Hill Shill! Who is getting these rare earths?”, Echo demands quietly.

“Hill Shill, that’s a good one! But I’m not telling you jack shit!”, the prideful mercenary retorts.

Echo gets angry at this and grabs him by the neck.

“Start talking, or I rip your fucking throat out!”, Echo demands.

“They’re heading to Colombia! The Foundation is trying to pay their proxies there with rare earths instead of gold.”, the mercenary confesses.

“Now you die knowing they’re not getting their shipment!”, Echo gloats as she’s about to pull the trigger when someone fires an unsilenced rifle at the mercenary.

Echo turns around to see an 8 foot tall masked black clad solider in advanced armored exosuit wearing a black combat helmet with a set of four eyed night vision goggles, glowing a plutonium green. The solider is armed with a scoped and unsilenced AK12 rifle.

“Guess you didn’t want him walking away huh?”, Echo says as she turns her Desert Eagle on the exosuit wearing solider.

“We don’t allow anything to hamper Progress. You’re next to be disposed of.”, the solider says as he aims his AK-12 at Echo and begins firing at her.

“Damn it, this is a stealth op! Take this!”, Echo says in a quiet voice as she rushes the solider to shoot him in the head at point blank range.

“I’m afraid you’re going to need more than that to take me down.”, the Solider says as he removes his mask to reveal his mouth. He then pushes a second pair of jaws from his mouth and emits a high pitched scream.

The rest of the Colombian Cartel members and Clinton Foundation mercenaries hear this and sound the alarm to notify everyone else that there are intruders.

“Oh for fucks sake! Now they’re making copies of Ichi the Killer! Time to go loud in THICK SKIN!”, Echo shouts as she removes the silencer from her reloaded Desert Eagle and activates her Thick Skin Ultimate. She then proceeds to crush the exosuited solider who killed the mercenary and tried to kill her.

The now larger and heavily armored Echo starts shooting at Colombian Cartel members who see her enlarged form and shoot at her with Mp5’s and M4 Carbines.

“Hrmph, that didn’t take long now. Guess I better show these guys the meaning of pain.”, Reaper say in a heavy tone as he opens fire on the Colombians and Foundation mercenaries shooting Echo.

Echo’s Thick Skin keeps her from getting killed for a few seconds as she empties a couple of magazines from her Desert Eagle and manages to kill a few of the men shooting at her.

“EYY! IT’S REAPER! SHOOT HIM! He’s one of those Talon people from the news!”, shouts one of the Colombians as he recognizes Reaper from a news report on him.

Reinforcements hear this and start shooting at Reaper to try and bring the merciless killer down.

“Heh, you guys are small fry. Guess I better show you what I’m capable of!”, Reaper shouts as he throws his empty shotguns down and warps in another pair of Hellfires to shoot with. Reaper then jumps down from the second story walkway and goes into his Death Blossom ultimate. 

“DIE! DIE! DIE!”, Reaper shouts as he empties both shotguns in all directions, slaughtering several dozen Mercenaries and Colombian cartel members in just a few seconds with a barrage of buckshot.

“You missed us, asshole!”, a Colombian shouts as he fires a few rounds from his Mp5 while several more Colombians arrive with weapons of their own.

“Like you ingrates have a shot at killing me!”, Reaper gloats as he holds up two more Hellfire shotguns.

Just then a Colombian who snuck around Reaper whacks him across the head with a sledgehammer. He’s knocked onto the ground by the heavy blow.

“URAHHH! The hell was that for man?!”, Reaper says as he tries getting up before the Colombian hits him with the sledgehammer on the back.

“JA JA JA JA JA! And you call yourself Reaper? EY AMIGOS! Want to take some pot shots at this asshole? JA JA JA JA!”, the Colombian evilly laughs along with his compadres.

“Oh come on! At least kill me with dignity!”, Reaper whines.

“Oh now you’re begging? Beg a little more!”, the Colombian shouts as he shoots Reaper in the back with a Browning high power 4 times.

Echo hears what happened and goes into a justified rage. She gets back her Thick Skin ultimate and charges at the Colombians who are shooting at him for sport. She kills several of the Colombians with her bare hands and grabs the Colombian who beat Reaper with a sledgehammer and holds him up high and pounds him into the ground several times.

“He might be a jerk, he might be a terrorist, he might have killed far too many good people, he might have even caused Blackwatch to have a bad name, BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN FUCKING NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!”, Echo yells as she beats the Colombian.

“I regret nothing.”, the Colombian whimpers with an evil grin before Echo crushes his head with her boot.

“I could have made him pay for that myself Echo!”, Reaper says as he sucks the life out of one of the still breathing Colombians to heal himself.

“You’re a 50 year old Blackwatch veteran who should have been dead a long time ago. You’d be dead now if it weren’t for me!”, Echo angrily shouts.

“Guess you’re right, those Colombians weren’t fucking around. Guess I owe you one.”, Reaper says sobbingly thanking Echo.

“Oui! Don’t cry on me, Only Alex has the privilege!”, Echo shouts back telling Reaper to man up.

“OK OK GEEZ! I just got something in my eye.”, Reaper pouts.

“Was it something from Jack when you were going at each other?”, Echo jokes to ease the tension.

“BRAAHAHAH! I never let anything get on my face! I’m not that kinky! Now thanks again for saving my sorry ass! WE have some more of these bastards to kill!”, Reaper says feeling a bit better from the humor.

Reaper and Echo then see several more Colombians and Mercenaries arriving from other parts of the warehouse to stop them.

As Reaper and Echo were fighting, Hanzo and Manny Pardo park near a loading area where shipping containers are stacked in a massive lot outside of the warehouse where the fighting is taking place.

“Great, looks like Blackwatch’s worst are making a ruckus.”, Manny Pardo complains as he and Hanzo move in formation towards the rear entrance of the warehouse. They see Colombians and other Clinton Foundation Mercenaries rushing in to deal with Reaper and Echo as well as moving several shipping containers on railcars situated on the dry-dock loading area.

“Marshal Pardo, I will take care of the men trying to move the contraband away, you go in there and assist Echo and Reaper.”, Hanzo suggests.

“Oh no Archer, I need you on me. We’re taking down these assholes together!”, Pardo interjects as he loads his Mossberg 500 shotgun.

“Whatever you say Marshal.”, Hanzo says as he rolls his eyes and readies his Storm Bow.

The pair head towards a door that Manny Pardo kicks in and blasts a Colombian cartel member who is on the other side of the door. He rushes in to the small hallway and blasts 3 more Colombians away with his shotgun with Hanzo killing 4 more who try to shoot at him with his Scatter Arrow.

“Nice shooting Archer, now then we need to head towards an office here to find a manifest for all the shit these guys are smuggling.”, Pardo says as he and Hanzo continue working their way towards an elevator to head to the next level, shooting their way through more Colombians that try to kill them.

“What about Reaper and Echo?”, Hanzo asks as they get on the elevator and go up a level.

“They will be fine, it’s the idiots down stairs who should be worried.”, Manny Pardo says as he lights a cigarette and starts puffing on it.

“Hrmph, you sure are optimistic in the Blackwatch members’ abilities.”, a sarcastic Hanzo remarks as he readies another arrow when the elevator reaches the 2nd level.

“Hey, they get the job done.”, a cigarette puffing Manny replies as Hanzo sighs.

“I think they’re waiting for us. Maybe it’s about time you used that special talent Trump told me about.”, a grinning Manny Pardo suggests as he refers to Hanzo’s Ultimate, Dragonstrike.

“You let me go help Echo and Reaper after this, ok?”, Hanzo says.

“Deal. I’ll meet up with you after I’m done searching for evidence.”, Manny Pardo says in agreement.

“Gladly. Now then, Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”, Hanzo says before chanting for his Dragons to come forth from his Dragonstrike ultimate when the door to the elevator opens up.

Like elongated razor blades Hanzo’s twin electric blue dragons beeline through a group of Colombian gunmen waiting for Hanzo and Manny Pardo. Those who survive are executed by Manny Pardo’s Glock 17 as he heads towards the warehouse’s office to see if he can find intel for their mission.

“Ha ha ha! Good archery Hanzo. You go find Echo and Reaper while I clear out the rest of this floor.”, an optimistic Manny Pardo says to Hanzo before he leaves.

Manny Pardo loads up 6 shotshells into his Mossberg 500 shoutgun.

“Let’s do this.”, Manny Pardo says to himself as he exits the elevator to head toward the warehouse office. A couple of Clinton Foundation mercenaries with M4 Carbines appear to try and stop the grizzled U.S Marshal.

Pardo blasts one of the mercenary’s head off as he fires off a couple of shells at them before ducking into cover. The remaining mercenary opens fire with his M4 carbine to suppress him.

“Is that all you got asshole?!”, Manny Pardo taunts as he chambers another shotshell.

“If I made it through Syria, I can make it through you!”, the mercenary shouts as he reveals he was a part of the failed American invasion of Syria.

“Tough luck!”, Many Pardo boasts as he gets out of cover and blasts the mercenary three times in the upper chest and heck, killing him.

After he kills the mercenary, he reloads his shotgun before turning right at a corridor to see some more mercenaries with various weapons lying in wait.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I still put up with this shit. Guess I gotta give ‘em a can of the green stuff.”, Manny Pardo grumbles as he puts on a gas mask and tosses a can of tear gas into the hallway.

The mercenaries start choking on the noxious fumes, not noticing Manny Pardo in front of them with his shotgun pointed at them.

“Choke on this!”, Pardo shouts as he blasts all six shots from his shotgun before taking out his Glock 17 service pistol and finishing off the mercenaries that didn’t die from his shotgun blasts.

“Uhhhh, they didn’t train me for this, but if someone is going to kill me they’re going to have to work for it.”, Manny Pardo says as he holsters his pistol and reloads his shotgun in order to blow the lock to the door of an of an office he needs to search through.

After breaching the door to the office, Manny Pardo finds an unoccupied office space where it looks like it has been ransacked. He looks through the clutter of files and sees that several shipments of gold and Rare earth minerals have been sent to Colombia.

“HA HA! Jackpot. I’ll let McCree and his team know about this when they finish their operation in Haiti.”, Manny Pardo cheerfully says as he grabs the documents from a table as well as a few hard drives lying around.

Pardo then hightails it on out of the office when machinegun fire shreds the windows from an office on the other side of the warehouse.

While Pardo was fighting his way to steal the intel from the Foundation, Hanzo arrives just in time to help Reaper and Echo. They’re pinned down from a few Colombians suppressing them with m60 lmgs as Foundation Mercenaries with MP7s close the distance to attack the pair of Blackwatch agents. Hanzo fires off a couple of Scatter Arrows to help take care of the machine gunners, the arrows scatter off of the floor and go up and through the Colombians, killing them with the ricocheting arrows.

Reaper and Echo notice that the machinegunners are down and they dash out from the shipping container they have been using for cover and kill the mercenaries that were trying to close in on them. Hanzo climbs down from his shooting position and meets up with Echo and Reaper.

“Hey thanks for the help. We would have been screwed had you not shown up!”, Reaper says.

“Oh come on! We had it in the bag! I was almost ready to give those bastards another round of THICK SKIN ACTION!”, Echo exclaims as she waves her pistol.

“You’re clearly low on ammo Echo, plus you were going to be flanked. Speaking of which.”, Hanzo replies before firing a couple of arrows at a lurking Mercenary with a M97 flamethrower.

“Oh please, these idiots have guns on them. I already found a couple of keepers!”, Echo proclaims as she shows she’s holding an AK-12 assault rifle and an MP5 submachinegun.

“We’re not here to kill all of these guys. We came here to grab some intelligence for the mission we’re on! Remember?”, an irritated Hanzo says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah yeah, so do we have what we need or not? Because I feel like these guys are just getting started.”, Reaper nonchalantly says as he shoots several more arriving Colombians trying to flush him and his team out.

“Pardo told me that he’s grabbing the stuff from an office on the second floor. He’ll be down here shortly. I’ll get the van so we can get out of here swiftly.” Hanzo says as he, Reaper, and Echo fire at the enemy reinforcements that don’t seem to be dwindling.

“Good idea! We’ll be on out of here when Manny arrives.”, Echo says as she opens fire on the Colombians and Mercenaries with her AK-12 she picked up off of the Raptor. Hanzo then dashes off to where he and Manny Pardo parked their surveillance van earlier.

Manny Pardo arrives on the first floor of the warehouse with the hard drives and documents he stole from the offices. He blasts his shotgun a few times at several Colombians that try charging him.

“Come on guys! Let’s get outta here!”, Manny Pardo orders as he heads toward the exit. Reaper and Echo follow him out while the Colombians and Foundation mercenaries shoot them while they flee.

Hanzo pulls up in the van they arrived in outside the warehouse’s rear entrance. Reaper and Manny Pardo hastily get in while Echo gives covering fire with her AK-12 assault rifle. After they get in, Echo hops into the back of the van slamming the doors as Hanzo applies the gas to speed on out of the dry dock. 

“Shit! They’re following us!”, Echo yells as she looks out of the van’s rear one-way window port.

“Don’t worry, it’s why I brought this.”, Manny Pardo says as he grabs a Milkor Revolver grenade launcher from the front seat. He opens his passenger side window and peaks out and sees the sedan full of angry Colombian cartel members shooting the back side of the surveillance van.

“THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THUGS LIKE YOU!”, Manny Pardo shouts with a smug grin before he starts firing his grenade launcher at the pursuers, blowing up the car, resulting in the Colombians dead. Pardo sees that no one else is chasing them and tucks himself back in the van. He pulls out and lights a cigarette.

“Man, I STILL hate this city. I went after these guys on a hunch back in ’91. They haven’t learned their lesson.”, Manny Pardo grumbles as he puffs on his cigarette.

“Ah hahahaha, I think they will learn this time. Especially after what Reaper and I did.”, Echo chuckles as she lays back on a small chair inside the surveillance van.

“Damn straight! Now I guess we look through the stuff you grabbed.”, Reaper says to Manny Pardo.

“Yep, Hanzo, take us back to the motel. We have a lot of document searching to do! Geez it’s almost noon! We really busted our asses.”, Manny Pardo says as they speed away from Dodge Island.

Chapter 5: Parasite

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahWlq8zv2OQ>)

At around the same time as Madame Echo and the others were doing their surveillance work on the Colombian Cartel, McCree and his Overwatch team plan their next move against the corrupt gold miner, Tony Rodham. McCree discusses his idea with Mei and Lucio as they stare out to sea and spot the gold mining rig where Tony Rodham resides.

“So McCree? What’s the plan? We can’t exactly fly in there with the helicopter Tracer flew us in on.”, Mei says.

“I know we can’t grab a boat from the marina and enter the rig from the bottom.”, McCree says as he looks at the offshore mining rig through a pair of high powered binoculars.

“Why not? We could hijack a large enough ship and assault the rig directly.”, Lucio suggests.

“It’d certainly give Tony a bad day, but we’re trying to avoid collateral damage.”, McCree replies as he takes his eyes off the binoculars and turns to his teammates.

“What if we snuck on there? It could be like what we did when we infiltrated that Digicel facility.”, Mei suggests as she sees a cargo ship with several shipping containers heading toward the offshore rig.

“Good thinking! The rig needs resupplied with provisions. Can you go see if Tracer can scout to see if there are more ships heading out? That way we can get into one of the containers abroad and infiltrate the rig!”, McCree says.

“Sure thing. I can’t wait to wrap this mission up.”, a relieved Mei says before she runs down to where Tracer and the others are camped.

“Yeah, I can’t wait either.”, McCree says as he watches Mei head down to where the others are.

“Things still going well between you too?”, Lucio happily asks.

“They sure are. The only problem we’re facing is the op Trump has us doing. I just hope that this doesn’t interfere with things between me and Mei.”, McCree admits his concerns.

“Hey, if she’s been with you this far and you managed to keep things stable then there should be nothing to worry about.”, Lucio reassures.

“I hope so. She’s the first person I met back when Overwatch reformed a little over a year ago.”, McCree reminisces how he and Mei first met.

“Like I said, she’s still with you no matter what has happened. You and Mei seem to be inseparable!”, Lucio complements.

“Thanks for that. Now I guess we better get with the others and let them know what we’re planning.”, McCree says as he and Lucio head down to their camp with the other Overwatch members to let them know about the plan to sneak onto the mining rig.

Tracer returns as fast as she left thanks to her speed abilities from her chrono module she wears on her chest. She tells the others that there is a container ship leaving a Port Au Prince dock for Tony’s mining rig with provisions. Wanting to waste no time, McCree and his Overwatch team race down to the port and sneak onto the ship and hide in one of the shipping containers. The quarters are rather cramped but they are all able to fit inside even with Reinhardt’s and D.Va’s equipment taking up space.

“Geez, I didn’t think they made containers this big.”, McCree says as he and the others are inside the shipping container.

“It’s still kind of cramped in here. Reinhardt and D.Va being crammed in here isn’t helping with my claustrophobia.”, Mei sighs.

“Oh don’t worry about it. We’re going to pop out of this thing like soda in a freezer once we get to the rig! Those bastards won’t see it coming!”, D.Va says enthusiastically.

“Let’s just hope we can do enough damage and make it out ok. We will be smack dab in a hornet’s nest!”, Zenyatta says.

“We’ll be fine, whoa! We’re up!”, Reinhardt says before yelling as he and the others feel that they are being lifted.

Unknown to the crew of the container ship and the many PMCs guarding it, the Overwatch members are lifted from the ground by a massive claw that hoists the container with the operators in it from the ground and stacks it onto the ship bound for Tony Rodham’s offshore mining rig. Without a hitch, they arrive at the rig an hour later and are processed for offloading by the rig’s harbormaster.

In his luxury penthouse Tony Rodham is served Lobster Thermidor for bunch as the container ship arrives.

“Ah, something a bit exotic.”, Tony says as he digs in to the French cuisine. His globalist associate, Denis O’Brien arrives unexpectedly.

“Sorry to disturb you Tony, but I was told by my PMC detail that I should reside here due to the breach at my compound earlier.

“Ehhh you couldn’t have come at a better time. The Saudis seem to have stopped for now and I’m not drunk. Help yourself to this feast.”, Tony Rodham says.

“We’re safe here right?”, a concerned Denis asks as he joins in Brunch with Tony.

“This has to be the most secure facility the Foundation has to offer! I have an entire battalion of SEALS and Marines on standby to keep us secure.”, Tony Rodham reassures as they eat.

A half hour later proves the brother to Hillary Rodham Clinton wrong.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aL2CFOajz8E>)

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HELICOPTER WAS BLOWN UP?! ARE YOU SAYING WE’RE STUCK HERE?”, Tony Rodham yells at one of his Marines as Overwatch assaults the mining rig.

“Yes sir, the chopper was blown up! Now we need to get you guys into the safe room and find another way off of this death trap!”, the Marine shouts as he and several other Navy SEALS and Marines lead the two globalists to a safe room while they battle Overwatch.

Back on the deck of the mining rig, the situation looks hopeless for the soldiers fighting off McCree and his band of Overwatch members.

“Damn! It’s like shooting fish in a barrel! I almost feel sorry for them!”, McCree says as he picks off solider after solider with his Peacekeeper revolver from behind Reinhardt’s large plasma shield.

“Oh please, these guys aren’t even trying!”, Tracer says as she bangs the heads of a couple of soldiers together, knocking them out before zip tying and chaining them together.

“I have to admit it, you’re right Tracer these Marines really are not well organized.”, Mei says as she picks off a few Marines trying to flank the Overwatch members before erecting an ice wall to keep them out for a good while.

While Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Mei, McCree, and Tracer take the brunt of the soldiers’ counter attack on the mining rig. Lucio and D.Va advance toward a drilling area where several dozen Marines try shooting the other Overwatch members with long range anti material rifles and machinegun fire.

“Hey you seem to be good at dodging bullets!”, D.Va compliments Lucio’s agility as she strafes an open are where Marines and SEALS are taking position to try and push Overwatch back. Her pulse cannons blast the area with buckshot, killing many of the soldiers as they arrive on scene.

“Thanks, I don’t know if I can handle a one on one. Just keep me covered and I’ll boost you as best I can.”, the supportive Lucio says as his sonic blaster helps D.Va go faster.

“Just keep me boosted! These bastards can’t keep up with me!”, D.Va shouts as her pulse cannons pepper the Marines and SEALS scattering about the deck of the mining rig to take firing positions.

A couple of soldiers manage to catch Lucio off guard as he wanders into an area where D.Va can’t fit her mech.

“EYY BRIGS! Looks like we got one of ‘em “O Dubbyas” here!”, a trigger-happy Marine says as he points an AA-12 full auto shotgun at Lucio.

“Oh come on Scott! Let me waste him!”, an equally trigger-happy marine says as he aims at Lucio with his Kriss Super V smg.

While the two marines argue like dogs over scraps of meat, Lucio aims his sonic emitter at one of them, and pulls the trigger not knowing what will happen.

“Here goes!”, Lucio says as he fires his weapon at one of the marines. The Marine’s eyes and ears pop spewing blood everywhere and he falls over, lying dead as he hits the floor. The other Marine holding the AA-12 is stunned by this.

“HOLY SHIT! THAT BASTARD BLEW BRIGS’S HEAD OPEN!”, the frightened marine shouts not knowing Lucio is aiming at him.

“Ok now, let’s see what this button does!”, Lucio says as he presses an alternate button with his trigger finger and blasts a huge wave of sound sending the marine flying off the mining rig and hits the ocean below. The marine dies from hitting the water.

After Lucio manages to kill the two Marines hoping to do the same thing to him, he sees D.Va with the others as the head toward an upper level deck. He catches up with them as they continue fighting past the encampment of soldiers.

“McCree, we’re going to have to fall back! My shield can’t hold up forever!”, Reinhardt says as his mighty plasma shield starts showing cracks from prolonged machinegun fire.

“Damn it! Urgh, Mei put up another Ice Wall so we can use it for cover! D.Va, Tracer, try to flank them while me, Lucio, Zenyatta and Reinhardt here hold the line!”, McCree orders his strategy.

“I think you’re over complicating things Gunslinger.”, Tracer happily says before she teleports away.

Over in a machinegun nest, two M249 gunners and a Marine sniper with a scoped M40 sniper rifle suppress the Overwatch members and assist their other soldiers in wearing down Reinhardt’s shield.

“HA HA! These bastards seem to have gotten worn out! Keep firing Marines! We can take down these sorry sonsabitches!”, one of the gung ho Marines shouts as he and several other Marines lay down machinegun and rifle fire on the Overwatch members.

“EYY! I have a clear shot at the leader! Just gimmie one more second.”, a sharp eyed Marine sniper says as he lines up his crosshairs on his M40 onto McCree before he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Cheers love, Calvary’s here!”, Tracer says as she leaves a pulse bomb in the machinegun nest.

“Who the hell are you?!”, the Marine sniper says as he takes his eyes off his rifle and turns to face Tracer.

“I’M GAY!”, Tracer comically shouts before teleporting away as the pulse bomb is about to go off.

“Was that an Idubbbz reference?”, one of the Marines says a second before the pulse bomb goes off, killing everyone in the machinegun nest as well as setting off a box of haphazardly place explosives, killing the front line of Navy Seals and Marines halting the advance of Overwatch.

“DAMN! That’s pretty good Tracer!”, a happy and surprised McCree says as he turns to thank Tracer for stopping the soldiers halting Overwatch’s advance.

“You’re welcome McCree, now let’s keep going! Tony and his goons don’t have a good means of escape.”, Tracer says as she and the other’s advance up the ramp again without that machinegun nest interfering.

The SEALS and Marines are flabbergasted that Overwatch has been able to advance. Several more riflemen with M16A4’s head on out to face them head on while several more soldiers barricade the doors to the administration facility, where Tony’s penthouse is and man several firing positions.

“COME ON YOU BASTARDS! DON’T LET THEM GET TO THE BOSS!”, one SEAL officer says as he fires his Kriss Super V smg at the advancing Overwatch members. The bullets do no damage as Reinhardt reactivates his mighty plasma shield.

“HA HA! We have the bastards right where we want them!”, Reinhardt says as he provides cover for the others to return fire.

The line of riflemen fall to McCree’s, Tracer’s, and D.Va’s fire while Zenyatta and Mei get Lucio to the front entrance of the administration facility. Other soldiers arriving to fill in for the dead try to stop them but are taken out by McCree’s marksmanship. The other soldiers who barricaded themselves in the admin building blast their machineguns out of the broken out windows not noticing Lucio is about to blow the rather large blast door open with his handheld sonic cannon.

“Here goes nothing. LET’S BREAK IT….DOWN!”, Lucio says to himself before shouting as he fires his sonic cannon at full blast, causing the blast door to be warped and broken. The blast also kills a few Marines standing behind it due to the massive pressure wave.

“WE’RE BREACHED! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!”, a demoralized Marine officer shouts as he and several other soldiers abandon their posts as a few diehards remain firing at Overwatch.

“COME ON YOU BASTARDS! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! I HAVE A MILLION ROUNDS ON ME!”, a very muscular Navy SEAL shouts as he runs out with a M134 Minigun shooting an insurmountable number of bullets at the Overwatch members.

“Sorry pal, I’m the only heavy weapon’s guy here!”, Reinhardt shouts as he charges toward the SEAL and pins him against the exterior wall of the admin building.

“GO GO GO!, I have this hooligan pinned.”, Reinhardt shouts to his teammates.

“Will do! Mei and Zenyatta, you’re with me! Tracer, you go with Lucio and D.Va to the higher levels, we’ll head to the sub-basement to get Tony and whoever else he has with him.”, McCree shouts as he and his team rush into the breached facility onboard the mining rig.

After rushing down several flights of stairs encountering no resistance, McCree becomes suspicious as they approach the level where the safe room is.

“Those bastards are probably going to make their last stand. Let’s take care of them.”, McCree orders as he, Mei, and Zenyatta are about to head towards the saferoom entrance.

“I quite agree Jesse, getting Tony and whoever else is in there will get us one step closer to getting back to Overwatch.”, Mei says as she has her endothermic blaster pointed at the door to the safe room.

“Well, I might as well do the honors.”, Zenyatta says as he opens the sliding bulletproof door to reveal Tony Rodham and Denis O’Brien with their hands up.

“AHHH WE SURRENDER! YOU MANAGED TO DRIVE ALL OF OUR MEN OFF THE RIG!”, a cowardly Tony Rodham shouts as he knows he has been captured.

“YEAAH! WE’RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!”, Denis O’Brien shouts too. McCree and Zenyatta move in to go and restrain the two globalists while Mei has her blaster trained on them.

“Geez you went down WAY too easily. “, Zenyatta says as he applies hand cuffs to Tony Rodham.

“Hrmph, some of the corpsmen you gunned down were from the camp my sister set up. They were telling stories about how those two managed to fight them off back in Japan.”, Tony Rodham says as he and Denis O’Brien are walked over to the mining rig’s detention block where they are held as prisoners.

Chapter 6: Calm

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SZh0crI1ow>)

A few minutes later the trio of Overwatch members meet up with the others in a conference room in the Admin building. They all sit and discuss their next moves.

“Well that was quite the battle.”, Reinhardt says as he lays puts his Rocket Hammer down.

“We kicked ASS out there! Those tryhards didn’t know what was coming!”, D.Va enthusiastically exclaims.

“Sure did Hana. I’m surprised this little guy is capable of fighting off solders.”, Lucio says as he kisses his sonic blaster.

“Now now guys, it is a bit early to celebrate. We need to have the two guys that we locked up sent back to the U.S. to await trial.”, Mei says.

“Plus we don’t know what else the President has in store for us. I say we check to make sure this place is secure for the time being. There’s probably intel we will need.”, McCree adds.

“Reinhardt and I will get to it McCree. You guys see if you can find any information that might be useful to us in our mission.”, Tracer says as she and Reinhardt go keep watch for incoming enemies that may come to retake the mining rig.

“Tony probably isn’t going to talk. I say we search is private quarters. He probably has something there useful.”, D.Va suggests.

“Good point. We should start there. I suggest you go to the server room to make sure there is still some useable data. Zenyatta and Lucio will guard you in case there are any stragglers lurking down there.”, McCree says.

“Ok, we’ll get on it. I’ll let you know if there is anything useful on there.”, D.Va says as she, Lucio and Zenyatta head to the mining rig’s server room. McCree and Mei go to where Tony Rodham’s penthouse is.

Upon entering the penthouse, Mei and McCree get to looking through Tony’s things and computer for intel.

“Geez so this is what dirty money gets you. Exploitative bastard.”, McCree says with an angry tone as he sees how much Tony spent on luxury goods with money gotten by corrupt means.

“Let’s just focus on getting evidence. These people will be brought to justice one way or another.”, Mei says agreeing with McCree.

As they snoop around, Mei finds a small hard disk drive tucked in a hidden compartment in Tony Rodham’s reclining office chair. She hooks it up to his state of the art holographic projector and sees a substantial amount of data on it that could prove useful.

“Hey McCree, come take a look at this. I think we hit another jackpot.”, Mei eagerly says.

“Ah good searching Mei! Let me come on over.”, McCree says as he walks on over to where Mei is to see the display from the holographic projector.

The two look through the contents of the disk drive and see that there were many calls from a Saudi Arabian IP address as well as financial transactions with a Colombian head of state.

“Ho boy, looks like Tony has been getting threatening messages from the Saudis. “, McCree says as he sees that several Saudi heads of state have been leaving threatening messages and demands for “their money back”.

“Hey take a look at this message. It’s from the court of King Salman bin Abdulaziz of Saudi Arabia. They were asking for their several million dollars in “donations” back from the Clinton campaign. This is dated a few days after the Election.”, Mei points out that the Saudi Arabian royal family and government has been desperately asking for their money they gave the Clinton campaign back.

“Sound like they’re trying to cover their tracks. Anything else on here Mei?”, McCree points out before asking.

“Well it seems if that Foundation money was given to a Colombian billionaire as well as several heads of state there. Hmmm hello, there is this email saying that “Miami has proved to be a good front for “business”. We hope my sister’s foundation has suited your needs in terms of the trade agreement being passed successfully. Tell your Cartel contact he’s been doing good at keeping the nose candy flowing too.”. Damn! This guy has had ties to the Colombian Drug cartel as well as several paid off Colombian politicians!”, a startled Mei points out as she reads one email off.

“Hrmph looks like Miami won’t be so good for business. Echo just sent me a text saying that she and her team just gave some Colombians an ass whooping. She tells me that this is just a taste of what is to come and that we might get some new intel from their raid.”, McCree says jovially.

“Wow that will put a dent in the Cartel’s operation. I think we should follow this Colombian lead though.”, Mei says as she continues looking through the data on the disk drive.

“And what about the Saudi connection? Shouldn’t we let Trump know about that too?”, McCree asks hesitantly.

“I think we should give him what he wants. And you know what that is right McCree?”, Mei says as she continues reading the emails and memos on the projector.

“Tony and the Irishman? Of course he’ll get them. Say, are you trying to hide this from Trump?”, McCree asks hesitantly again.

“Yes I am. If anything, that U.S Marshal Manny Pardo will probably find something pertaining to a Colombian connection. He should be the one to give Trump the intel. We need to try to be one step ahead of him. All we need to do is give the two rich men over to Trump and our hands will be clean for the time being.”, Mei says as she wants to try and limit how much Trump knows the conspiracy of the Clinton Foundation goes.

“I see where you are going with this. Quite frankly I agree with you that we should try and get this operation done with as soon as possible. There is just one more thing that I have questions on. What about the Saudis?”, McCree says in a more confident tone.

“I plan on handing it to Bill Wilson. He can do something about it faster than if we send it to Trump and we probably don’t have to get involved in that potential mess.”, Mei explains.

“Well I guess that will buy us some time while we keep the two billionaires in check for extraction. I think we should keep looking through this hard drive. Overwatch might need what’s on here as well.”, McCree says going along with Mei’s plan. He hooks up the empty hard drive to Tony’s and begins copying the data.

The two worn out Lovebirds continue snooping through the data for several hours. McCree instinctively copies the data onto another hard drive for Overwatch’s needs. Mei falls asleep in the chair she’s sitting in after looking for the needed information.

“Mei, wake up sleepy head. I think we need to let the others know we’re still here.”, McCree gently nuzzles Mei.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m rather tired after having fought today. I’ll get up.”, Mei bashfully says as she and McCree leave the penthouse to go to the server room where D.Va, Lucio, and Zenyatta are located.

“No no, you stay here. I’ll let the others know how we’re doing.”, McCree softly says as he leaves the penthouse to go to the server room where D.Va, Lucio, and Zenyatta are located.

“Oh ho ho ho, we have enough evidence on these guys to have these men put away for life! Weapons smuggling, bribing the military, espionage, not to mention covering up their crimes.”, a jovial D.Va says to McCree as he arrives.

“Good, hope Trump likes what we have found. We’ll let him know tomorrow.”, McCree says to D.Va.

“Did you manage to find anything up in the Penthouse? Tony probably has some secrets hidden in there.”, Lucio asks.

“Yes, Tony seems to have been funneling Foundation materiel through his servers. Storing confidential messages from donors all over the world. Bad news is we only have what was on the hard drive.”, McCree states.

“So what next? I checked the com lines in case there are enemy reinforcements coming, but it seems if that no one is coming to try and retake this place.”, D.Va says.

“It will take time for Trump to send his team to extract Tony and Denis. We’ll discuss this tomorrow. Let Tracer and Reinhardt know that things are secure and that they can rest.”, McCree says as he heads back up to the Penthouse to rest for the night as he sees that it is about 8:50 P.M.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxpjLlGUCUs>)

When he arrives, he sees Mei lounging under the sheets of the bed inside the penthouse. She’s fast asleep.

“Hrmmph, how cute. Hope I don’t wake her up as I climb in.”, McCree thinks to himself as he puts on his pajamas, a black t-shirt and his boxers. He silently gets into Tony Rodham’s bed with Mei.

“Well today was a job well done Mei.”, McCree whispers to himself as he begins to fall asleep after getting under the sheets.

“Hrmph, you’re finally here Cowboy. Took you long enough.”, Mei whispers as she scoots close to McCree.

“Oh my Mei. Y-you’re in the mood now?”, McCree hesitantly asks.

“Nah, not right now any way. I’m just glad to be at your side in the big comfy bed and not out in the humid climate.”, Mei whispers as she cuddles with McCree and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hmmm hmmm, glad to know you still have feelings for me. I hope we do wrap this up soon.”, McCree says as he wraps his arm around Mei.

“Me too, McCree.”, Mei softly whispers as she and McCree fall asleep calmly as the camera pans out from the bedroom out to where it shows a calm breeze and waves brushing against the mining rig.

Chapter 7: Lawmen

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8xfghAh1Uk>)

Back in California at about 5:00 P.M the same day, Alexander Thompson, Pharah, Genji, Lawerance, and several Blackwatch and LAPD regulars are aboard the Hailhead overseeing a raid on a known Russian mob run hide out in Beverly Hills. The hideout is a mansion owned by a well-known actor in Hollywood. The actor has been taken into custody and now the Overwatch team along with the LAPD and Blackwatch are clearing out the stash house.

“I hope this operation will do some damage the Mob’s income sources. We’ve already raided almost all of the A-listers and found substantial amounts of narcotics.”, one LAPD NARC Squad officer says in the main deck of the gunship at a small table.

“It will, once the Mob can’t get any money from selling nose candy to these people, they’ll start feeling the noose tighten. It will only make it easier for us to get rid of their grip on L.A.”, Genji says as he and the others see that the operation is going well.

“We still have to find the escapees as well. They’re the reason the Russian Mob has been so active. Once we do that, L.A will have been retaken.”, an optimistic Alexander says.

“Don’t forget that they’re working with Talon. Expect some heavy firepower from them should we face the Russian Mob in open combat. We saw that two days ago.”, Lawrence chimes in.

“Talon will be reined in. We still plan on stopping them. It’ll have been three years since we started fighting them. The world will be happy when we finally take them down for good.”, Pharah says to the group.

“That will be fantastic, they’ve given L.A a lot of trouble. Hey, wait what are you people doing?!”, the LAPC NARC Squad officer says before noticing that the LAPD Swat officers are withdrawing from the Mansion they’re trying to secure from the resistant mobsters opening fire on them and Blackwatch.

Several Blackwatch operatives try to supplement this by trying to push forward into the mansion. Many of the operatives die due to the sudden decrease in manpower.

“Sir, Gov. Brown has commanded the police chief to order us to pull back! He threatened him with termination!”, one of the Swat members says as he and his team pullout.

“Bullshit! Tell your men to get their asses back in there! My men are being chewed up out there!”, Lawrence orders.

“They cut off their radios! Damn it! Urgh this is bad. Looks like Overwatch is going to have to move in without back up.”, the shocked LAPD NARC Squad officer says.

“I knew we’d see some action. Hailhead! Prepare to land. We’re moving in.”, Genji says.

“Pharah, go and cover the remaining Blackwatch troopers, Genji, Lawrence, and I will find a way inside and subdue the mobsters.”, Alexander orders.

“Do you require my assistance?”, the lumbering Richard says in his Anti-Riot Robot carapace as it detaches from a charging station.

“Damn straight! You’re gonna breach the garage and clear the area for us to get in.”, Alexander orders.

“Gladly Foxhunter.”, Richard says reverently as he powers up his Z-6 batons and disembarks with Alexander, Genji and Lawrence to go breach the mansion at the large 4 car garage. 

(<https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/shock-doctrine-perturbator-remix?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

Richard charges toward the doors, bulldozing the vans that the Mobsters parked as obstacles with his mighty arms as he begins bashing the doors with his batons. He manages to break them down as to allow Alexander, Genji and Lawrence to enter the mansion.

Lawrence, who enters first, fires his AK47 at a couple of Russian Mobsters who rush in to attempt to stop the breaching team. Genji dashes towards another mobster who is lying in wait with a baseball bat and cuts him in half from the shoulder to the waist. Alexander who is the last one in, keeps the momentum of the charge by holding down the trigger on his HCAR to keep fire on the incoming mobsters trying to enter the garage. He manages to kill several monsters trying to launch a counter attack.

“I’ll keep the suppressive fire going you guys stick with me!”, Alexander orders as he reloads his weapon before he resumes his Suppressive Fire, which keeps the Russian mobsters from being able to accurately shoot back as well as keeping them from changing positions near the garage entry way.

The trio continue forward into the mansion and enter a vestibule area where several mobsters wearing body armor open fire on them.

“NEVER GET’S OLD, DOES IT?”, a cocky sounding Lawrence as he dodges gun fire from an M16A3 and an Uzi from the mobsters. He then gets behind a bar counter for cover.

“You’re very reckless Lawrence! You have much to learn about CQC you novice Blackwatch member!”, Genji retorts as he throws a burst of Shurikens at the mobsters, killing the one with the Uzi and injuring the mobster with the M16A3.

“Enough chitchat, they brought friends in!”, an on-point Alexander says as he gets to opening fire with his HCAR while he and Genji regroup with Lawrence who returns fire on mobsters trying to flank him.

Several other Russian mobsters arrive to reinforce their brothers in crime. One with a Skorpion submachine gun, another with an M249 SAW, a third with another M16A3, and a fourth with a Mossberg 500 shotgun.

“THERE! OPEN FIRE! SHOW THESE WOLVES THAT THEY CANNOT MESS WITH US!”, yells one of the bald mobsters with a Skorpion as he and his cronies open fire.

“Oh great we’re the ones pinned down! Have any ideas Genji?”, Lawrence says as he stays behind cover.

“I’ll distract them, you two open fire while they focus on me!”, a quick thinking Genji says as he leaps into the air, does a back flip, and lands on the ground with his katana drawn.

As predicted the Russian mobsters train their guns on Genji and open fire, Genji counters this by deflecting the bullets and buckshot with his advanced skills with his katana blade to protect himself from damage.

“Now’s our chance! Waste the fuckers!”, Lawrence shouts as he pops out of cover to open fire with his AK47.

“WAIT! Pharah, give them hell! The Ruskies are behind cover and are trained on Genji!”, Alexander shouts as he yanks Lawrence back into cover.

“Already on it, JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!”, Pharah shouts as she is seen from the outside of the mansion via the large window showing the deck area where she is hovering with her rocket barrage beginning.

The rockets shatter the massive window and pepper the Russian mobsters, shredding them as the high explosive warheads do their work.

“Gee thanks for that! I would have been killed!”, a thankful Lawrence says to Alexander Thompson.

“You’re damn straight! Always let the MG officer lay down suppressive fire. Now let’s keep going!”, Alexander orders as he and Genji move upstairs to clear out the upper levels. Other Blackwatch troopers arrive to back them up as well as secure the lower levels.

“Pharah, how are we looking outside? Any mobsters above us?”, Genji asks Pharah as she hovers outside near the exterior of the mansion.

“I see two of them with LMGs waiting for you to enter through the door along with several others, all armed.”, Pharah reports in.

“Pharah, knock them around with one of your concussion rockets, Genji after she does that get in there and tear them apart!”, Alexander orders.

“You got it commander! Concussion rocket firing! Genji, get in there!”, Pharah shouts as she fires a wrist rocket that zooms towards the room full of armed Russian mobsters. As predicted, the blast knocks the mobsters and stuns them.

After the concussion rocket’s warhead does its job, Genji kicks down the door and unsheathes his katana blade.

“Ryūjin no ken o kurae!”, shouts Genji as a neon green serpent like dragon emerges. The cyborg ninja wastes no time in hacking and slashing at the disoriented mobsters one by one.

“STUPID FUCK! I will not allow you to get away with this!”, shouts one defiant Russian Mobster who pulls out a Walther P99 and shoots Genji.

Genji dodges this futile last stand as he kills the mobster he was currently executing before sheathing his bloodied blade. Just then Alexander and Lawrence burst into the room with guns blazing, killing the defiant mobster.

“IS THAT ALL OF THEM?”, Lawrence yells after he and Alexander clear the room of hostiles.

“Scanners are picking up no one else. I think we cleared this place out.”, Pharah says.

“Job well done. Lawrence, have your men work on collecting evidence with the remaining LAPD NARC Squad members, I will debrief with my people.”, Alexander complements his team before giving his next directive.

Alexander and Genji head out to the driveway to see that the dropship Hailhead is outside of the mansion near an open tract of land to pick them up. Pharah and Richard link up with the pair to step aboard the assault dropship.

“Thanks for covering us back there Pharah, it would have been messy had we breached the upstairs by ourselves.”, Alexander complements.

“Anything for you Commander. Say, what is the story with the LAPD pulling out like that?”, Pharah replies.

“Beats me. We’ll need to discuss this back at the base with Winston.”, Alexander says as he and the others board Hailhead.

“That’s another income source cut off. Too bad there are more rich actors who dole out money for their drug habits.”, a satisfied Lawrence says to Alexander as he enters the operations deck of Hailhead.

“True, but having the LAPD pulled from under our feet complicated things. We lost a lot of men today.”, Pharah adds.

“One too many losses. But it was not in vain, there is a lot of evidence to sift through, we are on the right track.”, Alexander says.

Genji notices Lawrence sitting away from him and the others. He attempts to approach the Blackwatch commander, but notices his menacing look in his eyes as he takes off his shades.

“Commander Lawrence, what seems to be the matter? We did fine work against the Russian Mob today.”, Genji attempts to converse with the seemingly angry commander.

“Those men didn’t deserve to die. They were backstabbed!”, Lawrence angrily whispers.

“I can see you’re enraged. Alexander and the rest of Overwatch will see how this occurred and correct it.”, Genji tries calming Lawrence.

“It’s that asshole Gov. Jerry Brown! He did this! He wants us to fail in stopping this genocidal race war!”, Lawrence scathes.

“I don’t understand how your state’s governor could have something to do with this. I don’t think he’d want to risk having more bloodshed on his hands.”, Genji attempts to reason with Lawrence.

“Brown’s the same governor who called the California National Guard on us as well as you! He wants us all dead and will do anything to get that goal fulfilled. Now get away from me, I have to think about this.” Lawrence says as he contemplates revenge.

Genji backs away from the enraged Lawrence and returns to his comrades.

“That fucker Moonbeam tried taking me and my people down once, he’s not going to do it again. I’m going to get that motherfucker, I’ll show him and all his cronies!”, Lawrence mumbles to himself as he contemplates revenge against Governor Jerry Brown.

He turns to see the others talking about what evidence they found as well as the raid’s success.

“These are the last of the major clients the Russian Mob uses as a means of income. There are probably a few more remaining, but we have dealt a blow. Blackwatch will continue to assist what remaining cooperative law enforcement with the anti-Drug operations.”, Alexander announces.

“What about the Talon connection to this? The main leader of the Russian Mob and his underling have escaped custody. They need stopped asap as Talon will provide more firepower.”, Ana chimes in.

“Believe me that is our next move. After what we saw in East L.A, we’re not going to give Talon or the Russians any room to retreat.”, an enraged Alexander says as he remembers the burning bodies of the people lit ablaze by the genocidal Russian Mobsters.

“It will be a good day for the enemy to receive justice, though I hope peace can be maintained after this criminal plague is remove.”, Genji says before looking at a revenge contemplating Lawrence.

Chapter 8: Hedonist

At Talon’s own safehouse, which is the old warehouse they established many months ago, the members of Talon negotiate with the Russian Mob boss Ivan on an alliance.

“Thanks again for busting me and Nikolas out Solider. Those Overshit bastards couldn’t hold me behind bars for long.”, a jovial Ivan says to the traitorous Solider 76.

“Partners in crime help each other out ruskie.”, Solider 76 replies as he shakes Ivan’s hand.

“Hrmph, well if you managed to keep our clients safe maybe I’d appreciate you Talon folk more.”, Ivan seethes as he knows Overwatch took down another celebrity who bought drugs from his mobsters.

“We’re kind of trying to keep a low profile, we’ve been giving you a lot of weapons.”, Junkrat points out as he chugs on a beer.

“Hey hey hey! Check this out! The governor is saying something about Overwatch.”, Nikolas points out on the T.V screen showing Gov. Jerry Brown giving his reasons as to why Californian law enforcement abandoned Overwatch.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w3xjhyZe4M>)

“Good evening California, I’m glad to be able to broadcast this to our glorious new Sanctuary State which will be dedicated to resisting this new administration’s tyrannical deportation policies along with Trump’s new pet enforcement arm: Overwatch.”, Gov. Jerry begins his speech with applause.

“This guy sounds like he’s digging his own grave.”, Solider 76 comments.

“Our resistance begins by removing our presence in Overwatch’s operations, which include going after undocumented immigrants and participates with the Trump administration in law enforcement.”, Gov. Brown boldly lies as he gives the microphone to the California Attorney General, Xavier Becerra.

“Thank you, mister governor. Now for all who are undocumented and who are in our state, you are now being afforded asylum from our generous and loving administration. You have nothing to fear from President Trump or Overwatch. We will not allow you to be unlawfully removed!”, Xavier Becerra says before Ivan shoots the TV with a .44 magnum revolver.

“What the hell was that for?!”, Solider 76 yells.

“The one thing I hate more than pussy ass guys is when they snub the enemies we hate. Besides they don’t seem to give a shit about how powerful we are.”, Ivan seethes.

“Don’t give me that enemy of my enemy bullshit. We saw what your guys did in East L.A, we don’t exactly want a race war to be associated with us.”, Widowmaker chastises.

“No that’s EXACTLY why we need to go after the illegals more! The longer they get a free pass the less intimidating we look to the rest of the criminal underground.”, Ivan yells as he tries to get the rest of Talon on board with his idea to spike their intimidation value.

“Is your boss always this messed up?”, a Talon trooper whispers to Nikolas.

“Well he had a fucked up acid trip once and killed a lot of his own men before I snapped him out of it. This was back when we had a losing battle with the Colombians back in the 90’s.”, Nikolas replies.

“Okay FINE! I see your point ruskie. BUT if we’re going to really do this we’re going to need some of Talon’s best.”, Solider 76 relents as he sides with Ivan and the Russian Mob.

“Oh no, there’s no way they’ll be on board with this!”, Widowmaker scoffs.

“Come on, Widow! I’m sure they’ll be willing if there is a pay day for them. Besides, I think this will put Overwatch into the defense.”, Solider 76 pleads.

“Excuse me? Who are you referring to?”, Ivan interjects.

“A couple of Talon’s top specialists, Moira and Doomfist.” Widowmaker sighs in angst.

“OOOH! Contact them then, Doomfist sounds like he’d be great muscle.”, Ivan schemes.

“We’ve lost contact with both, even if we did manage too they wouldn’t join us.”, Widowmaker replies.

“Already got them on the line”, Solider 76 quickly gets in contact with the two Talon operatives.

“If you’ve reached this line then you have dialed the wrong number, please try again later, you twat.”, a voice mail announcer says.

“MOIRA, I know you’re there you Irish slag.”, Solider 76 shouts.

“Fookin hell you dirty Yankee. How’d you manage to get this number?!”, an angry Irish woman yells back.

“Long story, Talon’s trying to get back on its feet and we need you and Doomfist’s help to make that happen.”, Solider 76 explains to Moira.

“That’s a lot of Ivan you have with you Jackie Boy. Care to explain?”, Moira interrogates when she notices the Russian mobsters.

“Longer story, now can you please think about coming down?”, Solider 76 pleads.

“We will strongly consider it, Moira out.”, the Talon specialist says before she disconnects from the call and turns to Doomfist who is sitting next to her as they fly in their stealth airship carrying several elite Talon soldiers equipped with FN F2000 rifles with grappling hook launchers underneath the barrel of the weapon.

“Who was that?”, Doomfist asks as he lounges in a commander’s chair aboard the airship.

“Apparently Solider 76 is running a Talon cell in Los Angeles and they have partnered with a local group of Russian Mobsters. What are your orders?”, Moira informs before asking what is to be done next.

“Jack Morrison’s betrayal of Overwatch is quite the development, Geneticist. Let us see where this takes us. Pilot, take us to California.”, Doomfist says as the pilot obeys and jets towards North America from a secret fortress in Hawaii.

Chapter 9: Killzone

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwncruh8Pzk>)

In broad daylight the demons Con Ashton and his right-hand woman Sindy emerge from the forests that are within view of the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. They sneak in to the complex and Con kills the first FBI agent he sees when the agent notices him. Another agent who sees this draws his Glock 36 but has several Cursed Kunai impaled by Sindy who throws a volley of them at the responding agent.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Con? I think it won’t be too long until the alarm sounds and we get gang banged by every Pig here”, Sindy fumes and she and Con run towards the main FBI office building.

“Trust me on this, these motherfuckers have it coming, like this guy!”, Con casually says before he shoots an FBI agent walking out of the Quantico office which his ornate shotgun. Con also shoots the door down allowing him and Sindy to enter the building more easily.

Upon entering the building, several FBI agents with a variety of hand guns peak out of cover from their individual offices and open fire on the demon pair. Con shields himself and Sindy with his massive left arm as he reloads his shotgun with a new drum magazine before cocking it. He kills the agents one by one as he orders Sindy to go ahead of him to kill more people.

Sindy dashes into a main foyer area and cuts the head off one surprised agent before agilely dodging the bullets of other FBI agents, to increase her survivability she throws some Cursed Kunai to cause them to shoot less accurately. She rushes towards other FBI agents who futilely try to gun her down as she stabs and slices several different ways. Con emerges from the hallway after he finished killing what resistance was there and guns down three FBI agents who had a Remington 870 shotgun, an Mp5 submachine gun, and a M4 Carbine.

“Bag ‘em and tag em. This shit’s just too easy.”, Con gloats as he curb stomps a still breathing FBI agent who didn’t die from Sindy.

“Easy for you to say, I’m having to use my powers just to keep the skin on my back!”, an irritated Sindy says.

“Heh heh, I could blow this place up but I really need to get good with this shotgun.”, Con nonchalantly says as he leaps to the higher level where the other FBI agents he killed on an indoor connecting bridge were. He then guns down several more agents who attempt to rush him with batons and shoot him from range with Remington 870’s.

“Fuck it, we’ve made our point. COME FORTH BARRON!”, Sindy says to herself before she summons a Barron of Hell to decimate the rest of the Quantico building.

“Sindy what the fuck? I was about to go after this one guy I realized did some deep shit with the Clintons.”, Con shouts with a disappointed tone.

“Forget it! Let the Barron tear him a new asshole, I do not feel like taking down an entire legion of Pigs!”, Sindy whines loudly as she snaps her fingers and teleports elsewhere.

Con pouts a little bit before doing the same and ending up doing the same thing to teleport to Sindy’s location. The Barron of Hell destroys the FBI office but the one FBI agent Con wanted dead escapes.

Chapter 10: Discovery

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-T51qRXmz8>)

Thursday January 26th 8:08 PM CST

Several hours after the attack on the FBI building in Quantico, Ichi the Killer and Sombra have been working on searching through the large batch of data Sombra stole from the Clinton Foundation on the behest of Ichi the Killer for his mission Trump threw at him.

“Ugh, I hate to say it but I am BURNT! Can we continue this tomorrow?”, a tired Sombra says as she leans on Ichi.

“You read my mind Sombra. All the files we’ve gone through so far are just things Overwatch has already, donor lists and money deposit locations. I think I found some useful stuff though.”, an equally tired Ichi replies.

“Oh when I read it, I saw you having lewd thoughts about me.” Sombra teases, causing Ichi to blush.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I get a slight chub from you leaning on me and us touching our bare skin.”, Ichi grunts.

“Ah chill out Big Guy you know I was teasing, plus I kinda liked feeling it poke me when I was on your lap.”, Sombra says out loud before whispering the rest.

“Naughty naughty aren’t you? Well anyway I am hungry, I’ll be out to the market with some stuff to whip up something fast with.”, Ichi says as Sombra gets off of his lap after they’ve been working almost nonstop during the day.

“I am who I am Ichi. And I know you like it.”, Sombra replies, winking at him.

“And I know you like me back. Now, do you want anything?”, Ichi responds back before asking.

“Surprise me. And you don’t need to put a shirt on, the locals won’t mind.”, Sombra says in a cute tone as she gets up.

“I just might, you take care now. Ms. Electric Amethyst eyes.”, Ichi says in an alluring tone as he smacks Sombra on the ass before walking out the door with her blushing and grinning.

After sealing the Titanium door shut Ichi is hit with the odor of dead bodies from when he slaughtered the Zeta Cartel members yesterday. Feeling like Sombra wouldn’t want to walk in on his handy work he tosses the carcasses on the floor he is on out of a room that has a large hole in the wall. He also organizes the weapons and their ammo too for later use for himself. He does this for every floor until he reaches the bar.

Ichi mulls over what happened over the past 72 hours again.

“Fuck me I’m a real piece of work. But it’s their own fault they got in my way, they were weak.”, Ichi mutters to himself in reflection.

Since he’s shirtless, Ichi the Killer doesn’t have his belt fed carbine with him, so he holsters a Browning Hi-power pistol in his pants before going out toward the market Sombra told him about.

With a cart Ichi commandeers, he gets several kinds of vegetables, some eggs, spicy peppers, some sweets, coffee and milk. As Ichi reaches the butcher, he is approached by the female attendant approaches him with a smile.

“Senor, te ves muy guapo. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?”, the attendant flirts by asking if Ichi wants to come home with her as she is attracted to Ichi.

“Ehhhhhh, gracias?”, a questioning Ichi responds as he requests some meats from the butcher.

“Mhmmmm. ¿Jugando duro para conseguir?”, she flirts again saying that Ichi is playing hard to get.

“Look senorita, I’m not exactly from here and I have a lady waiting on me.”, Ichi aggressively whispers.

“Oh, I know some English senor! Say who is the lovely lady, what’s her name?”, the attendant converses in a still pleasant attitude as she hands Ichi his meats.

“Uhhhh.”, Ichi says as he doesn’t know Sombra’s real name and is looking around nervously.

“Gotta think fast, just think of a name from the first name you see.”, Ichi thinks to himself as he darts his eyes around to see if there is a woman’s name he could use that is on something. 

He sees a jar of olives on a shelf and has an idea.

“Her name is Olivia, yeah. Olivia!”, Ichi responds.

“Well you go tell this Olivia she’s very lucky. Here, have this jug of horchata on the house.”, the attendant says to Ichi winking at him.

“Gracias.”, Ichi says before leaving with all the stuff he paid for and returns to Sombra’s apartment.

“Hey, I got the stuff for the next few days.”, Ichi says as he returns, having made several trips up since the cart was packed.

“Anything interesting, Big Guy?”, Sombra asks as she looks through more Clinton files.

“Eh, there was this one girl at the butcher shop who was flirting with me. I told her I had you already and gave her some random name when she asked what your name was.”, Ichi says as he gets some potatoes pealed.

“Oh what name did you give? Was is Mariana or something?”, Sombra chuckles.

“I just said Olivia.”, Ichi says as he disposes of the potato peels.

“WHAT?! How’d you find that out?!”, Sombra yells as she immediately gets up from her chair and points at him.

“Are you serious?! I only said it after I saw a jar of olives. It’s true!”, Ichi defends.

“Ah, well then, I guess it’s not the end of the world. It’s not like everyone knows it.”, Sombra calms down and feels guilty for yelling at Ichi.

“I did get you that surprise! Here.”, Ichi says as he takes out the large glass jug of cold horchata from the fridge.

“OH! Yummy! Thanks, Ichi.”, Sombra says as she comes up to Ichi as he gets back to prepping dinner and kisses him on the cheek.

“Ha ha, you are adorable. I hope you like dinner tonight. Pulled pork and pan fried potatoes with salt and rosemary.” , Ichi replies happily.

“And I hope you like me in bed.”, Sombra teases.

“Maybe I might, hope you like getting a beast on top.”, Ichi boasts.

“Mhmmmm, I like the way you think. I’ll leave you be, let me know when dinner is served. I’ll look through more files.”, Sombra replies

Ichi and Sombra eat after several more minutes pass by and have the cold horchata for desert. Ichi enjoys seeing Sombra enjoying the surprise he got her. After drinking Sombra starts playing footsie with Ichi and winking at him while he just chuckles as the flirting. She then decides to get on his lap and makes out with him. Ichi then decides he has had enough foreplay and lifts Sombra up and puts her on the bed and he gets on top of her. And after they strip each other naked, Ichi gets straight to thrusting into her and moaning “Olivia” into her ear as well as complementing her looks as she moans from him. The camera pans again into the slightly full moon outside Sombra’s window.

Chapter 11: Scabs

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuyioN2YTrM>)

February 1st 2017 9:54 AM Off the coast of Angola aboard an unmarked Russian VTOL Aircraft Carrier flagship.

CIA Agent Bill Wilson walked into the planning room where Max Sheen’s Spetsnaz unit and Blackwatch are awaiting their orders for a new mission after having lied low for several days since their last attack.

“So, what’s God Emperor’s orders today, CIA?”, Max asks with several Russian soldiers sitting with him chuckling.

“Well, now begins the real clamping down on Clinton’s money-making operations! Right now we’re approaching the tiny coastline for the Democratic Republic of Congo. Today’s mission has you blowing these bad boys up.”, Bill Wilson says as several pictures of mining equipment are posted in a Congolese mining colony.

“Is this like a gold mine or something? I thought we had Overwatch taking care of that.”, Eva Brock asks.

“No, this is a rare earth minerals mining operation. Run by the Lundin Group. They donated to the Clintons before Hillary became Secretary of state, what she did was she stopped sending U.S aid over to Congo and backed up a warlord by the name of Laurent Kabila pictured here. His ties to Lundin are that he took power in Congo and gave them mining rights. What this means is you’re going to need to get some blood on your hands. We need Laurent dead as well as the mine destroyed. Once we accomplish that we’ll have undid a key Clinton backer’s profits as well as eliminated a ruthless warlord dictator.”, Bill Wilson lectures.

“Sounds high risk, how do we plan to pull this off?”, a skeptical Max Sheen asks.

“Well in order to minimize the risks of getting caught, we’re going to drop you in where the mining camp is then you will have to get to the other side of Africa for extraction. It’ll take time for you to get there but it will be the same length of time for us to get around, hopefully. All of this hinges on whether the job gets done right or not. You’ll be air dropped in North Central Congo and start your siege of the mine then work towards the East.”, Bill Wilson responds.

“I hope you airdrop enough provisions and ammunition for us, it’ll be a hell march for us to get to the other side of that hellhole!”, Max shouts and gets up from his seat.

“We’ll do what we can, we’d do what we did in Nigeria but we had a change of plans due to worrying reports we’ve obtained.”, a now concerned Bill Wilson explained.

“Worried about what? Us turning on you?”, Molly Sheen questions.

“No, it’s these. We don’t know their origin we just know that they’ll attempt to hunt us down if we’re not careful.”, Bill Wilson explains as he presses the button to his presentation remote showing documents on the Exo suited solider Madame Echo killed in Miami.

“The hell are those things?”, Tachanka asks.

“They’re called Raptors according to documents stolen from other Deplorables operatives in Miami at a Colombian Cartel run warehouse. They’re genetically engineered, have above average strength, advanced armor, and have a variety of weapons at their disposal and seem to be operating on a hive mind, meaning someone has to be controlling them to a degree externally. Operative Echo only managed to kill one by using her own modifications Blackwatch gave her.”, Bill Wilson says.

“We’ll do what we can out in the field. No tech the Clintons can manufacture can beat us.”, Max Sheen says to inspire his men and Blackwatch counterparts.

“Then suit up and be ready in 2 hours. The Hinds will have enough fuel for you to do some strafing runs, then they’ll have to be scrapped.”, Bill Wilson orders. The Spetsnaz and Blackwatch Operatives get their weapons loaded and ready.

“Think we’re going in over our heads Max?”, Molly asks.

“I think the Americans are being over the top with their strategy. I just hope the fleet can show up soon enough to pick us up when we reach the extraction point.”, Max replies with little hope.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho96ZkiIU7M>)

9 fully loaded Mi-24 Hinds depart from the VTOL Aircraft Carrier fleet off of the Democratic Republic of Congo’s coastline and head towards the North Central part of the country where the Lundin mining colony is. The Hinds strafe the miniscule anti-aircraft defenses that are there as well as ground personnel who guarded the outside perimeter. They then land and drop off the Spetsnaz and Blackwatch teams and they begin opening fire on the mining workers who attempt to fight back with company issued firearms, such as FN-Paras and Mat 49 Submachine guns.

Max orders Tachanka to deploy his turret and mow down any other resistance that attempts to stop his demolition team from planting explosive charges on the mining equipment such as diggers and dump trucks.

“Hey Max, get a load of that that pit mine is massive! Look at those saw diggers!”, Eva Brock says as she reloads her MP7 PDW as well as pointing out the 5 Bagger 288s working in a massive pit mine for rare earths.

“Oh we’ll have fun turning them to scrap. Men of C squad, on me we will finish planting explosive bombs on these miners here.”, Zarya shouts as she blasts her particle cannon at several on coming Congolese Army technicals that come into the fray as her Spetsnaz soldiers place explosives on more mining vehicles. Molly and Eva lead their Blackwatch team into an outpost building where they work to take it over so they can set up a base camp. Eva leads with a widened bullet shield while Molly follows behind with her RPD close behind firing at mercenaries that are equipped with Mp7s and collapse stocked G36cs. The Blackwatch troopers fan out ahead of them with HK416 rifles and UTS-15 shotguns.

“Eva, the higher levels are clear, just taking care of some stragglers in this watch tower room.” A Blackwatch trooper says as he guns down a fleeing mercenary with his HK416 before he stomps his head in.

“Good job, have some snipers and LMG gunners take position there. We’ll be up there to take a look at the rest of the colony.”, Eva radios back.

Outside near where there are more vehicles at some minor mineral sites Max Sheen and his Spetsnaz unit lay more explosive charges on them while under heavy gun fire.

“OUI GLAZ, SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS DOWN! WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT LIKE THIS!”, Max shouts as he is focused on taking down flanking DRC army soldiers equipped with MAT49’s and AK-74 rifles with his more modern AN-94.

“Let the painter take his time, details are everything!”, Glaz shouts as he looks through the scope of his OTs-03 bullpup sniper rifle. He shoots one RPK-74 gunner in the chest before he targets another one and gets a shot just above the jaw, killing him. The sniper then notices a technical approaching with a mounted belt fed grenade launcher and mercenaries with G36cs approaching. Glaz changes magazines to one that has Explosive Incendiary rounds. The technical makes a right turn before parking with its gas tank exposed and the mercenaries take position behind it and start opening fire on Max and his other unit members.

“Oh no, that was a bad choice friendo. I’m afraid I need to blot this mistake out.”, Glaz calmly says as he precisely hits the gas tank with the Explosive Incendiary round, causing it to explode due to the grenade rounds to go off and kill everyone near or inside the technical.

“GOOD HUNTING GLAZ! WE’LL GET THE REST OF THESE THINGS WIRED UP TO GO OFF!”, Max shouts and he and his unit rush to the other mining vehicles and get explosives on them.

“Tachanka, how are we looking with the rear vehicles? Anyone sabotage the charges?”, Max asks.

“Neyt! Only thing here is large body count, fuckers don’t know when to quit! TIME TO GET SERIOUS URAH!!!!”, Tachanka responds before mowing down more Congolese soldiers who rush at him and his other Spetsnaz comrades who assist him.

“Colonel Sheen, I suggest we detonate the charges now and regroup at the outpost! I detect enemy forces concentrating at the Bagger 288s!”, Zarya says over secure coms.

“Understood! Ok boys blow these fuckers up! All of them!”, Max orders, no soon after Max said that the explosives are detonated, and several dozen pieces of mining equipment are destroyed along with several storage and processing facilities at the colony.

Chapter 12: Legion

On one of the Bagger 288s, the colony supervisor for Lundin sees the assault from a long distance away with high-powered binoculars.

“Damn it! FOREMAN! How many men did we lose? I hear from the DRC commandant say that every man he sent in to stop those raiders hasn’t radioed in!”, the supervisor shouts.

“They’re all assumed dead sir. Also, they’ve managed to destroy several pieces of equipment along the way.”, the foreman responds.

“Damn it! You men, leave me! I have a call to make.”, a nervous supervisor says before his room is free from others. He puts in a code into a computer pad and a hologram of a large and muscular hooded giant with glowing eyes appears in the holographic communication device.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lmmsDeKdOs>)

“What is it you called for?”, the giant asks with a deep and metallic tone.

“Sir! The mining colony is under attack and we’re experiencing heavy losses. I’m asking permission to allow the assets you sent us to dispatch them.”, the supervisor pleads.

“Ugh, you peon. You could have used them the moment you needed to, but you’re too incompetent to know that. Even my master has more sense than you do you worm. Send them up to recoup your losses. Out.”, the giant sighs before chastising the foreman and hanging up.

The foreman then presses another button to call the barracks section of the Bagger 288.

“Deploy…..DEPLOY THE RAPTORS! Have those things kill these intruders.”, the foreman orders.

With the press of a button several container pods open in the lower deck of the Bagger 288. Out emerge several exosuited and tall armored soldiers all like the one Madame Echo killed in Miami. A squad leader Raptor stretches it’s neck out and orders the other raptors to grab their AK-12 rifles and other firearms. Another Raptor grabs a Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle before a 36 Raptor unit leaves the Bagger 288.

Back at the other mining camp, a Blackwatch sniper with a G28 sniper rifle looks down his scope to see the staggered formation of Raptors coming towards them at a fast sprint.

“Molly, we have company, 36 men with AK looking rifles and what looks like an Officer with an LMG and a marksman!”, the Blackwatch sniper says frantically as he lines up his scope with the Raptor squad leader.

“Have your men open fire, Becket! I’ll be up there to assist. Spetsnaz will be alerted too. Molly out.”, Molly says as she puts an ACOG scope on her RPD lmg and heads up to the tower where Becket and the other Blackwatch spotters are.

“Eva, these might be the Raptors CIA told us about, be ready.”, Molly sternly says to her sister as she heads up to the watchtower.

Eva nods her head and equips a Saiga 12 automatic shotgun. Back at the watchtower Becket takes a shot at the squad leader and it tilts his head slightly to the left, dodging the bullet. The other snipers and LMG gunners with Becket try to take out the other Raptors but they don’t seem to be affected when they’re shot in the body. Molly arrives and lets out a long burst from her RPD on the Raptors, but they don’t go down.

“FUCK! Max get ready, those fuckers are coming in hot!”, Molly shouts over her radio.

“On it Molly, just get your men down from there to back us up.”, Max replies as he and his Spetsnaz soldiers take position to open fire on the Raptors when they get within range.

The Raptor sniper stops sprinting along with the squad leader and aims his Barret at Becket, killing him with a headshot. The other Blackwatch soldiers return fire in an attempt to take down the sniper, but the Raptor quickly picks them off. Molly and a couple of Blackwatch snipers still there get into cover and flee down where the other Blackwatch members are.

“Pathetic. They know little about us. Don’t they U8947?”, the Raptor squad leader says to his sniper.

The sniper nods his head in agreement.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pdBLUmzQIk> (Loop))

“Good. Now we will eradicate them. SOLDIERS! LET YOUR WAR CRY BE HEARD!”, the squad leader shouts as he extends a long sword like claw from his Right hand as he makes a fist in the air. The other Raptors stop and remove their tactical mouth masks that lie below their 4 eyed green glowing night vision goggles.

“What the hell are those people thinking standing out in the open like that?”, Glaz says as he takes aim with his Ots-03.

The Raptors mouths open extra wide and an extra set of teeth and jaws extend out from them and cover their cheeks as they produce a high pitch squeal.

“Glaz, those aren’t people. KAPKAN I WANT MINES PLACED NOW! TACHANKA GET THAT LMG LOADED WITH AP BULLETS. WE HAVE FUCKERS INCOMING!”, Max says with a pale look on his face before belting out a desperate order.

After the Raptors scream, the front of the squad reveals their sword like claws and charge toward Max’s position while the other Raptors take aim with their AK-12 rifles and open fire.

“Shit shit shit shit!, Max! My mines are ready, lets blow these fuckers to hell!”, Kapkan shouts just as he finishes deploying his tripwire mines in chokepoints to the mining outpost. He readies his Bizon smg and sprints to regroup with Max and Tachanka’s men

The Raptors charge into the mines and set them off blowing their legs and thighs off as they scream still and crawl towards the Spetsnaz soldiers. The rest of the Raptors follow behind and continue firing at Spetsnaz.

Max and his men return fire on the Raptors who seemingly are not affected by gunshots.

“What the hell are these things?! Why won’t they die!”, Tachanka shouts as he and his comrades barraged the Raptors who are in the open with little effect.

Just then the Raptors who were immobilized, grow their missing limbs back and charge again and start slicing and stabbing at some of the Spetsnaz members when they get close. The other Raptors with the AK-12s gun down the other Spetsnaz members who are trying to fend off the chargers. Kapkan, who is behind the advancing AK-12 wielding Raptors, takes out his MP-412 REX .357 magnum revolver and gets two headshots into one of the Raptors, managing to kill it. The other Raptors take notice and go to hunt down Kapkan, this distraction allows the Demon Divas and their Blackwatch members to arrive and assist Max’s Spetsnaz.

The Raptors that closed the distance and killed some of Max’s men have their heads blown off by automatic shotgun fire and from Glaz’s Explosive Incendiary rounds. The Raptors with AK-12s who were not distracted by Kapkan throw fragmentation grenades, killing some Spetsnaz and Blackwatch soldiers. Eva manages to kill one Raptor with a white phosphorus grenade she tosses and blows the head off another one with her Saiga 12.

“Tachanka! How are you holding up? My men are getting there asses kicked!”, Eva shouts as she loads another drum magazine into her Saiga 12.

“The AP rounds do nothing! I’ve been using my magnum on these demons! Big bullets in head seem to be weakness!”, Tachanka says as he uses his own MP-412 REX on approaching Raptors.

Molly and her men come out of the outpost to assist Tachanka as he reloads his magnum after he gets 2 more raptors killed with three rounds each. Molly’s RPD and her Blackwatch snipers’ Chris Super V SMG and AA-12 shotgun manage to put down 4 more charging Raptors.

“Ha ha! We got this! These fuckers are no match for Blackwatch!”, the sniper with the Chris Super V taunts. However, his pride is short lived when a Raptor sneaks up on him and impales him though the chest with his claw before shooting him multiple times with a custom made 28 Gauge Shotgun revolver.

“Wrong, dead wrong.”, the Raptor says as he talks menacingly with his extra set of jaws covering his cheeks.

Tachanka rushes the 8 foot tall Raptor and knocks him down. He then takes out his MPL-50 combat spade and readies himself to strike the Raptor who gets back up.

“Try me meatbag. You were not created to beat one of us one on one.”, the Raptor threatens as he clenches his fists and two claws come out of each fist.

“You are right demon solider, that is why I have weapon that does!”, Tachanka taunts back as he rushes the Raptor and swings his combat spade, slicing one of the Raptor’s arms off clean as the Raptor manages to get a stab in on Tachanka. He manages to endure the pain from the claw stab and decapitates the super solider with a couple of heavy cleaves to the neck.

Molly collapses after she sees that and Tachanka helps her up, despite his wound.

“Come on Molly, I am one who needs medic not you. We can win this.”, Tachanka tries motivating her.

“Let me have a breather damn it, I haven’t lost this many men since Syria.”, Molly stresses.

“He’s right, there are not that many of them left. Zarya is bringing reinforcement to help us out. Kapkan and Eva, link up with Max, these fuckers are toast!”, the Blackwatch shotgunner agrees with Tachanka before he goes with Kapkan and Eva to help Max. Molly gets her will to fight back and goes with them.

One of the Raptors who is with three others behind cover notices that they are having heavy casualties as some of the chargers and main troopers who blitzed into the mining camp have been killed off finally and the rear group of AK-12 gunners have not gotten past the suppressive fire of Blackwatch and Spetsnaz automatic weapon fire. It only gets worse when Zarya’s men deploy mortars with high explosive shells and blow several Raptors to gibs and pieces.

“Commandant! Our assault wave has been reduced from 36 to 10. Continued frontal assault success chance has been diminished, success through flanking still possible.”, the Raptor informs his squad leader.

“Our client’s enemies have sustained enough casualties. Continue with flanking, we will arrive at your position momentarily. U8947, switch to your automatic weapon, we will engage in assault range combat.”, the Squad Leader orders and he readies an RPK 12 LMG and his sniper, U8947, equips a Micro Tavor PDW. They both sprint to their right to be able to flank the entrenched position Spetsnaz and Blackwatch set up.

Max Sheen sees then when he scans the pit mine the Raptors began their assault from with his ACOG mounted AN-94.

“Zarya, Molly, Eva, Kapkan, Glaz: I’m going in to take those fuckers out. It’s about time for the Grand Wizard of Syria to show these goons what happens when you mess with us. You take care of the others that are behind the blown-up vehicles.”, Max says before he snaps his fingers and reappears several feet behind the Raptor Squad Leader and U8947. The Squad Leader is not impressed with Max’s wizardly abilities.

“Your tricks are not worth the effort American. We’ve already killed more of your soldiers than we needed to.”, the unamused Raptor officer says as he turns to face Max with his RPK 12 readied. U8947 aims his Micro Tavor at Max.

“Yeah, only because you have all that fancy genetic mutation and shit. Too bad all you need is a good cranial evisceration or blown up with a very big explosive bomb.”, Max taunts.

“Clever, but not cleaver enough. Open fire U8947.”, the Squad leader responds before he and U8947 open fire on Max before he teleports out of the way of the bullets.

“You don’t really know who I am pal. How about I pound it in for you.”, Max says as he reappears behind the pair of Raptors again this time with longer hair, an aura of light around him, and a sizeable morning star with many spikes on it in his hands.

U8947 opens fire on Max but he rolls out of the firing path and leaps towards him with the morning star being swung at U8947’s head, knocking him down. The Squad Leader orders the other Raptors to fall back and assist him as he raises his RPK-12 to open fire. Max pulls out his GSh-18 pistol and fires off the entire magazine into the upper chest and neck area to at least make the Raptor Officer drop his weapon. After he accomplishes that, Max then bludgeons U8947’s head into a pulp with the morning star just when his officer regenerates himself. Max then rushes the Squad Leader and lands a strike on the upper cranium briefly stunning the Raptor before he gets a few slashes on Max.

“You really are a piece of work.”, Max compliments.

“You’re dead meat, American.”, the Squad Leader stubbornly says when he pulls out his TMP-9 and fires a burst at Max as he goes prone, he gets a few hits on him. Max then grabs U8947’s Micro Tavor and manages to kill the Squad Leader after the headshots the hits do enough damage to incapacitate it.

“Team, I killed the son of a bitch finally, he’s sent the last of his men after me though, mow them down for me now would ya?”, Max reports in.

“On it Colonel. It’s just those 10 stragglers, let ‘em have it!”, Zarya shouts as she and the rest of her comrades open fire on the 10 remaining Raptors. The sheer number of bullets and mortar fire deal more damage than what they can regenerate, then they finally are killed. The foreman sees this from aboard the Bagger 288. He holocalls up the hooded figure who send them the Raptors, for a second time.

“What is it now? I’m sort of in the middle of something right now.”, the hooded giant says with an annoyed grunt.

“They’re dead. They killed some of the intruders, but the Raptors are dead.”. the forlorn foreman says.

“Is that all you have to say? Clearly your problem was too much for a company to handle.”, an angered giant says.

“No.”, the foreman replies.

“Then spit it out damn it. You’re wasting my time.”, the giant demands.

The foreman pulls out a Glock 26 and puts it to his head and pulls the trigger, killing himself.

“Coward.”, the disappointed giant says before hanging up.

Chapter 13: Hard Fought

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_HxRbofS9E>)

Back at the mining camp the Blackwatch and Spetsnaz soldiers collect their dead and bury them.

“This shit shouldn’t have happened. We lost more men then we needed to.”, Molly says with a saddened tone as she leans on her husband Max while they sit at a camp fire with the other soldiers.

“I’m glad that we took them out at least. It just proves that it’ll take more than super soldiers to take us down.”, Max reassures to keep morale up.

“Explosive incendiary rounds help. It took a few to get one of those fucks ignited, but it worked after the 3rd round in.”, Glaz says as he inspects his OTs 03.

“That’s after you get them in the head.”, Kapkan says.

“I’m good shot. Oui, Lord Chanka, how are you? Holding up well?”, Glaz asks.

“I am getting better! Eva is good field medic. Will take time to heal though.”, a resting Tachanka responds.

“Good to head that you’re in good hands. Hey, Fuze, how are you holding up?”, Max says before he turns to another Spetznaz operator of his.

“Ah, you know. Shooting demon soldiers and alike. Eva tells me she is looking at one of the dead ones. Says she will be back again.”, Fuze responds before he has sip from his soup ration.

“She always liked dissecting dead bodies. She would have been a nurse if she had gotten out of the merc business for good.”, Molly says as she leans on Max.

Just then Eva shows up and comes with a Raptor head.

“Dear sister, I’ve noticed something about these hideous things.”, Eva says as she arrives with the fresh head of a dead Raptor.

“Can you not bring that thing over here, it’s already scaring the shit out of me.”, an irritated Molly replies.

“It’s important, these things have the same pair of jaw appendages like what Ichi has.”, Eva points out as she gets the extra jaws out of the head’s mouth.

“Ughh, yeah they look like them, just as ugly as his.”, Max chuckles.

“I’d say that they’re almost clones. But how could someone have gotten their hands on this sort of Blackwatch tech?”, Eva theorizes.

“Maybe because they’re not Blackwatch. They’re running Russian weapons we have not even adopted.”, Fuze says as he shows the group the RPK-12 he salvaged.

“This thing hasn’t even left RND’s drawing boards yet there’s a full model right here.”, Max says as he inspects the weapon.

“Whoever these guys are they’re fully decked out with gear we don’t even have.”, Glaz says.

“And they most certainly work for the Clintons.”, Molly groans.

“Enough talk about them, let us rest. Also, Eva, you said you would check on wound.”, Tachanka interjects.

“Ah, I did, lift that body armor up and let’s see if your clotting meds have helped. I’m just glad that the claw didn’t get anything vital.”, Eva says as she checks up on the stab wound.

“Hrmph looks like Lord Chanka finally has girlfriend. He’s not 50 yet so he still counts as young!”, Fuze jokes. Some in the camp along with Tachanka laugh with him while Eva blushes slightly.

“Come on, you know I’m not exactly looking for a new husband.”, Eva stutters.

“No hard feelings medic, just glad you help.”, Tachanka cheers her up.

“Don’t feel too bad if my sis has feelings, better him than the dead bodies Fuze gets with his breaching charges.”, Molly says as she lights up and puffs on a cigar.

“OUI! MY DEVICE WORKS IN THE FIELD! IT HELPED US IN NIGERIA!”, Fuze yells.

“That’s the only thing of yours that goes off! Ha ha!”, Tachanka jokes with the rest of the camp laughing with him.

“Touché Lord Chanka. Now how about you pass me some of that meat on the fire.”, Fuze bows out before asking. He gets the meat from an antelope that passed by and was killed and rotisseried.

The Spetznaz and Blackwatch members each take turns on night guard duty as they remain at the mining camp to tend to the wounded.

Chapter 14: Failures

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcAa41stC5o>)

February 1st 2017 5:03 Pm EST

At the Department of Justice Building in Washington D.C, James Comey gets a visitor, the survivor from the mass shooting at the FBI Headquarters several days ago arrives at the office of the FBI director.

“Peter you look like you’ve seen hell.”, James says with a shocked tone to FBI agent Peter Strzok.

“They were from Hell Jim. It’s those fucking demons from that stupid ceremony Clinton attended.”, an irritated Peter groans.

“No shit, here have a seat, we have some catching up to do regarding the new Admin’s policies.”, James Comey says as he pulls out a flask of whisky and drinks out of it.

“I’m concerned that we’re being targeted. You heard what happened in Quantico and now the Nigerian Central Bank has been raided. Does SHE know about this?”, Peter says with concern, asking if Hillary knows about these setbacks.

“Unfortunately, she does. She’s also wondering why her brother doesn’t return her calls. As of now all Foundation assets are to be on high alert.”, James says as he hints to Overwatch’s successful assault on Tony Rodham’s gold mining operation.

“Oh we are so fucked. All I hope for is that demon doesn’t find us and put a round through each of us.”, Peter says as he worries deeply.

“Don’t think about it too much Strzok. He’ll get over it and move on. Though it’ll be a better fate than if Hillary or Trump gets to us first.”, James says before he gets another sip from his flask.

Just then James Comey’s holocaller projects the hooded giant with glowing eyes.

“Not thinking about your potential demise is what will lead you to it James, Peter.”, the giant says with a metallic and demonic tone.

“Oh, it’s you! What is the occasion.”, a startled and imbibed James Comey says.

“Our client, the Lundin Group, has had its mining colony attacked. The outer camp, a processing plant, and several dozen vehicles have been destroyed.”, the giant reports.

“I thought that place had the Congolese army protecting it along with you.”, James quickly criticizes.

“Those soldiers were cut down and the Raptors my organization loaned out only made minor setbacks to the enemy force. The colony’s foreman committed suicide when he witnessed their defeat.”, the giant explains further.

“Groovy, we’re getting fucked in more ways than one. Any other shit you need to lay on us?”, James yells as Peter sits silently.

“As a third party, I suggest you find a way to stop this. I will give you a hint as to who might be behind this.”, the giant says as he displays footage from the Raptors in the Democratic Republic of Congo, from the one Raptor in Miami several days ago.

“Those are Blackwatch Operators! Wait are those Spetsnaz soldiers with them? Tell me more!”, James pleads.

“You are truly incompetent, I’m surprised Trump didn’t fire you sooner. You’re on your own.”, the irritated giant says before hanging up the call.

“Blackwatch, Blackwatch, hmmm. Of course! Overwatch is behind this! The boss needs to know this. The Foundation might be able to put an end to this if we get a counter attack in time.”, James mutters and stutters as he shuffles papers around for contacts to Clinton Foundation higher ups.

“What do you need me to do, sir?”, Peter asks.

“Take a plane and go to the field office in Los Angeles and await further instructions. We’re already several steps behind our adversary,”, James says as he dismisses him from his office. Agent Strzok then boards the next available plane for Los Angeles.

Chapter 15: Burnout

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lNJamgjZ58>)

February 10th 2017: Miami Florida 6:38PM

At the motel room, Manny Pardo, Hanzo, Echo, and Reaper are using at a safehouse to lie low since their attack earlier on the Colombians, Reaper and Echo are flat out drunk on roof they got to via the service entrance. They both stare out at the beach and discuss their current situation.

“Hey-y. You know sometimes I think we’ve just… been here forever. Those Clinton asswipes haven’t done jack shit since we hit them hard and Trump’s people came in to take all the rare earths.”, a drunk Echo says as she takes a swig of her 5th beer.

“You tell it like it is. I feel like a whole other world just passed over us… or something. DAMN IT!!! When are we going to get back in the fight! We’ve been sitting on our asses for days and who knows what is going on out there! Yous was telling me about that exo suited guy you stomped in the ground. Where’d that come from?!”, Reaper replies before going in a drunken rage.

“I dunno about that freak, but his ass is grass as far as I care. And yeah! I am a little pissed off, where’s Trump giving us orders?! Hell, one of his appointees is getting the beat down, something about Russians or what not. Like come on, L.A became a warzone with that kinda talk.”, Echo replies drunkly.

“You’re still obsessed with him? I mean it has to get old sometime. Back to the matter at hand. I want some ass to kick!”, Reaper spouts back.

“Ehhh, as long as I get my vote’s worth outta him I’m a-okay. By the way, I do have a bit of an itchy trigger finger myself, heh heh.”, Echo agrees as she contemplates an assault. Just then Manny Pardo climbs up to the motel roof to speak with them.

“Hey deadbeats, if you weren’t so loud, maybe you would have noticed I’ve been telling you we have another job.”, Manny Pardo groans.

“Hells yeah! Where is it?”, Echo eagerly asks.

“I don’t think you’ll like it. You remember that thing you killed? Well, there are more of them. Trump’s ordering us to head to where Tony Rodham and Denis O’Brien are being held and protect them for the time being. He says we can crack some more skulls afterward.”, Manny sighs.

“Well shit. I had a feeling We’d have to deal with more exo guys.”, Echo laments as she slumps over. Reaper does the same as he is in a stupor. Manny Pardo pinches the bridge of his nose in stress before heading back to his room where Hanzo is meditating.

“If anything Marshal, you at least made those two quiet.”, Hanzo says.

“They don’t know the half of it. Say can you keep a secret?”, Manny replies before asking.

“Go on ahead. It may help our effort.”, Hanzo accepts.

“The Russians and Blackwatch managed to take down the rest of the Foundations mineral mining operations. However, they’ve been traveling East for days now and I am told via contact with the CIA agent in charge that those Raptors I told you about have been keeping the team on edge. Aside from that they are planning an operation in Rihayd, Saudi Arabia. It’ll be the last major Clinton Foundation stronghold, hopefully.”, Manny says with a concerned tone.

“You doubt that they will make it? I have faith that they will be able to survive their ordeal Marshal. As for these Raptors, I will be on my toes for them.”, Hanzo says as he opens one eye and turns towards a wary Manny Pardo.

“The only thing making me antsy is Ichi the Killer. He hasn’t reported in yet. Though if Trump wants him dead, he might have gotten his wish.”, Manny sighs as he takes out a cigarette to smoke on.

“Does this concern you too?”, Hanzo asks.

“Directly, no. Indirectly, yes. Echo would be pissed if Ichi were thrown under the bus. However, it that were not the case, I wouldn’t give a damn.”, Manny replies as he puffs on his cigarette.

“From what I have learned from archives on Ichi. He will inevitably turn up.”, Hanzo sighs.

“No shit Sherlock.”, Manny groans.

Chapter 16: Awkward Timing

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nukSHLOBuU>) 

Back at Overwatch’s Hollywood Watchpoint the same day at 3:17 P.M, Lawrence heads over to the mainframe room with Juan and Ernesto at his side and seal the door shut. The three Blackwatch operators head towards the massive computing unit in the center of the mainframe room with Lawrence, who is wearing black tinted circle spectacles and his American flag bandana around his nose and mouth as well as his officers’ uniform, types on the terminal of the mainframe. The A.I Richard appears before the trio.

“You summoned me Lawrence? I already predicted you would come here.”, Richard coldly says.

“Whoa, damn! That’s the thing giving us our intel and stuff?!”, a surprised Juan says as he hides behind an equally startled Ernesto. Lawrence just coldly stares back.

“Yes you two, this is our tactical A.I that is assisting us in our counter terrorism operations. Speaking of assisting. I have something to ask of you, Richard.”, Lawrence slightly demands.

“I’m at your service.”, Richard replies.

“You know I’m wanting to assist Commander Alexander in making Blackwatch’s image look… cleaner. A force for good so to speak. However, I’m a bit irked by our recent casualty numbers due to the LAPD abandoning us at our previous raid on the Russian Mob. And…”, Lawrence says before Richard cuts him off.

“You’re asking me to take part in your revenge plot. Considering how foolhardy Governor Brown’s choice was in our anti mob operation, I would heavily advise against acting now against the Governor. If you’re wanting to minimize losses I can gladly help you in that regard.”, Richard compromises.

“No. I have a better idea. If all Moonbeam wants to do is stick it to us then I think we need him to know what happens when we’re not around to help him. You see, the LAPD Narcotics squad took a lot of cocaine from all the anti-mob raids. That is a lot of money the Russians spent on that. What if they somehow got tipped off at where they were storing it? And then we didn’t pick up the phone when they needed us. Eh Juan and Ernesto?”, Lawrence says as he nudged Juan with his right elbow.

“Blood for blood will not get your men back. However, I think I can arrange something. However, there is a problem. Overwatch and Blackwatch will lead an assault on the Russians at their cocaine distribution hideout located in a warehouse in North L.A. They expect to arrest a good deal of mobsters there. Alexander and Ana are planning on heading to Sacramento to negotiate getting the LAPD’s narcotics squad back for future operations. The problem stems from the Russian Mob sending out a good deal of their men to take their cocaine back and rendering the operation pointless from a law enforcement standpoint. It may even put more men in jeopardy than needed.”, Richard conditionally agrees.

“Do it. There’s no way Alex can get through to Moonbeam. If all goes well, we will have the upper hand in our war against Talon and the Russian Mob.”, Lawrence chuckles along with Juan and Ernesto.

“Know this, if Alexander questions me about what has happened, I will have to inform on you. Same goes for Winston and the other Overwatch leadership.”, Richard warns.

“I think I can make Alex not be a problem.”, Lawerance says as he motions for Juan to unseal the blast doors before the trio leaves.

As they leave, Alexander and Pharah are speaking on Overwatch’s next moves in the head office. Alexander explains how he and Ana will go to Sacramento to try and negotiate with Governor Brown to get the LAPD back to working with Overwatch on their anti-Mob operation. Alexander is rather concerned about this.

“So, I’m hoping this will get our operating power back. The LAPD Narc squad has intel we badly need on this supposed cocaine warehouse. Genji was telling me earlier how pissed off Lawrence was when we did an earlier raid. I’ll make sure the Governor knows about this too.”, Alexander says as he stares out the window of his office.

“Maybe Lawrence needs to quit being so reckless. You told me how he almost got himself killed the last time you were in combat.”, Pharah interjects.

“Yeah, that’s something I’ve had to remind him about. Though the rug being pulled out from under our feet the last few times has made it difficult for us.”, Alexander says.

“Alex, I’ve been wondering something. Why are we even relying on Blackwatch for most of our operations? Shouldn’t we be recruiting more operatives for Overwatch?”, Pharah suggests.

“I wish we could, but I’d rather wait for when McCree and the others to return. Their judgement would be needed. As for Blackwatch being used out in the open, we can sort of get away with it since Overwatch is still somewhat barred by that damn U.N treaty. If we were not under their thumb maybe I could have a little leverage on recruitment without needing McCree.”, Alexander explains.

“You have a point. When do you plan on going? We might need you for the warehouse raid.”, Pharah asks.

“I’ll be leaving around Valentine’s Day. Sorry if that’s crushing anything you had planned for me, I’ll make it up to you after I get back I promise.”, Alexander says as he apologizes for the awkward timing.

“I don’t have a problem with that Alex. And I don’t doubt you either. Go do good up in Sacramento.”, Pharah says as she caresses Alex’s head and gives him a kiss on the cheek while patting his head. This makes him and Pharah blush.

“That I can do. I had better meet up with the others to let them know about this negotiating.”, Alexander says as he gets up from his seat and heads out of his office to speak with Ana about his plan. Lawrence runs into him conveniently.

“Ah, Commander! Just who I was looking for. I couldn’t help but wonder if you had something planned for your, you know who. Valentine’s Day next week you know!”, Lawrence awkwardly says.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me about such things, but I will be out of town in Sacramento with the state’s governor. I’m sort of doing this on your behalf since you lost some of your men.”, Alexander sternly replies back.

“Oh. Well that’s all right then. You carry on, just offering a suggestion. Heh, heh, heh, I killed two birds with one stone.”, Lawrence says before thinking to himself.

Alexander continues walking to meet up with Ana, none the wiser to Lawrence’s scheme. 

Chapter 17: On Edge

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlXkp59XNeM>) 

February 12th 2017 10:19 AM

After waiting for orders for a few days since Denis O’Brien and Tony Rodham were apprehended by U.S Military, CIA Agent Bill Wilson calls McCree via satellite phone with new orders.

“Jesse McCree, this is CIA, copy?”, Bill Wilson asks while he is aboard a Russian VTOL aircraft Carrier near the coast of Kenya.

“Yeah, this is McCree here. What’cha need this time?”, McCree responds.

“I understand that Tony and Denis are in custody on the mainland. However, this isn’t the last operation you’ll be doing. The Clinton Foundation has one more country in their back pocket, one that Marshal Pardo’s group has had to deal with in an indirect way.”, Bill Wilson partially explains.

“So, where is Trump sending us this time? Because this operation is spreading us a bit thin.”, McCree asks begrudgingly.

“I can understand that McCree. My men are on a bit of a march through Africa on foot. We’re still in contact with them for pick up. As for you’re going to Colombia. You’re going to get a little Eco Friendly this time around. There’s this timber operation Hillary is banking off of. You know the drill by now. Find the equipment, stack a few bodies, and await further orders. Though this time you won’t exactly be dealing with rouge Marines and Navy Seals as much this time. Security is managed by paid off Colombian Cartel regulars, hopefully.”, Bill Wilson further explains.

“Now just hold on here. Why not just drone the suckers to death? I’m certain you don’t need us for this.”, McCree vents his frustrations with Trump’s operation.

“The Administration is running into a few roadblocks lately. I think there may be some investigations, something about foreign collusion. Either way, you’re going to have to go in. You’ll at least get transport. Head over to mainland Haiti, you’ll find this transport very accommodating. CIA out.”, Bill Wilson says before he hangs up on McCree.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”, McCree grumbles in frustration. Mei asks what is going on as she walks outside to where McCree is standing on the Helipad of the offshore gold mining derrick.

“What is it McCree? Is the CIA agent sending us somewhere else?”, Mei asks kindly to ease McCree.

“Yeah I’m afraid so. It’s Colombia this time. CIA wants us to get off this thing and head to some airport on the mainland. I tell you what, I want out of this job. Lord knows what is going on back in California.”, McCree vents his worries.

“I wish it were better too Jesse. I miss being with the rest of the team.”, Mei sadly says.

“Guess I’ll tell the others. We don’t really have a choice.”, McCree sulks as he heads towards the rig’s mess hall to get ready for their departure.

Reinhardt, Tracer, Lucio, D.Va, Zenyatta, Mei, and McCree manage to find a seaworthy ship for all 6 of them before heading to mainland Haiti again. There they see a makeshift airfield guarded by Green Berets with Scar L’s with suppressers and ACOG scopes. Along the airfield there are dead PMCs and rouge Marines scattered around. Then the whirling sound of jet engines goes off. In the clear sky comes the massive C-5 Galaxy cargo aircraft. The Overwatch team looks in awe at it while the Green Berets stare blankly at its descent.

“Wow! That is a gigantic jet. Tracer, do you think you can fly that?”, Reinhardt asks Tracer as he turns to her.

“Never flown anything that big but I think I can manage.”, Tracer responds.

“At least it is big enough for my Meka and you Reinhardt.”, D.Va says as the cockpit side door opens like that of a megamouth shark.

The team steps inside the massive cargo jet and McCree and Mei follow Tracer to the cockpit as the aircrew that flew it disembarks from it.

“So McCree, Colombia is our next stop then?”, Tracer says as she gets comfortable with the layout of the C-5’s controls as she preps for takeoff.

“Yep. And if it isn’t our last, we’re taking this thing back to California to regroup with Alexander and the others. I’m done with this mission, even if it is getting even with the Foundation.”, McCree angerly says as he sits in the co-pilot’s seat.

“I’m down for that. I have Emily who is wondering sick about me. Ever since the election riots, I haven’t had a chance to speak with her.”, Tracer says lamenting how she misses her girlfriend as she revs up the massive C-5 engines and starts the takeoff procedure.

“Oh, that’s a shame. Sorry to hear that Tracer.”, Mei says as she sits in one of the other cockpit passenger seats.

“She knows I’ll get to her eventually Mei. As for us, I’d buckle up this is about to get rough!”, Tracer replies before she speaks to the others over the C-5’s intercoms.

The jet takes off with enormous thrust, causing everyone who’s buckled up to hang on to something with the climb they are experiencing. After a few minutes of climbing to cruising altitude it subsides.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, ey Jesse?”, Tracer says confidently.

“Heh heh, certainly better than when I flew one of our dropships to Japan.”, McCree replies.

“So where in Colombia are we landing?”, Tracer asks.

“The CIA agent didn’t say where, but I think in Bogota. There are several massive forests that look like they’ve been getting harvested.”, McCree assumes.

“Well, we will be there in a few.” Tracer replies.

Chapter 18: Jungle Fever

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04QpInkz9so>)

A week after they have landed, CIA calls McCree a second time to give him a location of a known lumber harvesting camp. McCree takes this news well since he and the rest of the Overwatch team have been putting up with the sweltering heat and humidity. Ironically, Mei is keeping cool rather well thanks to Snowball. The team’s travel comes to an end when they spot some Colombian Cartel henchmen mixed in with some Clinton Foundation mercenaries wearing woodland camo.

“Okay, this time we’re doing this my way. D.Va, don’t think about charging in this time. I doubt you’ll get your Meka replaced with how bad the reception is here.”, McCree orders.

“I wouldn’t even think about it! Lead the way.”, D.Va replies.

“So, your plan Gunslinger?”, Zenyatta asks.

“We have enough explosives to take out this whole camp’s equipment, but the fact that there are snipers here means we need to be careful not to get spotted.”, McCree says as he looks through his binoculars.

“McCree, look over that way. Some sort of attack helicopter.”, Reinhardt says as he points to a Foundation Apache Gunship parked and fully loaded.

“Hmm, good eyes Reinhardt. I think I have my idea. Tracer and D.Va will book it over to that attack helicopter. I’ll get D.Va’s Meka overloaded as a distraction. Once they get that Apache in the sky we’ll take care of any anti air people while Tracer and D.Va take care of the snipers and machinery.”, McCree says to the team.

With the help of Mei, D.Va and Tracer get to the Apache silently and while Mei freezes the guards to death while Tracer and D.Va get in the Apache. Mei tells McCree that they’re ready and McCree sends out D.Va’s meka to explode just as the Apache gets in the air.

The Meka heads towards a set of parked trucks before it explodes, destroying the shipment it was carrying as well as several unoccupied jungle jeeps. The Colombians who are not killed take out their SAF-FAMAE smgs and Ak-74 assault rifles and start firing at the direction where the Meka was coming from.

Reinhardt raises his shield up and McCree, Lucio, and Zenyatta charge with him as they shoot back at the Cartel henchmen. Some of the Clinton Foundation mercenaries who are armed with M14-EBRs shoot with their Colombian cronies before the Apache guns them down with it’s 30mm machinegun. A Colombian Cartel member grabs a stinger AA rocket launcher and nearly gets it ready when Mei shoots an icicle at his head from her Endothermic Blaster. Two other Colombians try charging Mei, one with a machete and the other with a Beretta 84 .380 caliber pistol. Mei freezes the one with the machete and punches his hand to shatter it before freezing the feet of the other cartel member and killing both with the machete. Back with Reinhardt, McCree and Lucio plant their remaining C4 charges on the lumber cutting equipment. Mei manages to regroup with them thanks to Zenyatta and McCree providing covering fire for her.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT! Someone get the boss on the line! We’re getting our asses shredded down here!”, one of the Colombian Cartel members shouts to another as he fires his AK-74 at Reinhardt.

“Working on it damn it! FUCK! Yes we’re under attack. YES THEY STOLE THE ATTACK CHOPPER! Yes I’ll send you the coordinates. We better be getting reinforcements!”, the Colombian on the phone yells before he hangs up to see McCree with his Peacekeeper pointed at his head.

“Well there amigo. Looks like you’re between a rock and a hard place. How about you lay down that there rifle and we’ll let you live!”, McCree says with bravado.

“Oh you silly gringo, reinforcements are on the way! You’re screwed!”, the Colombian laughs back at him.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ul-Jh_E1-uM>)

“McCree we have a problem, I suggest you and the others start running. There are fucking missiles coming towards you!”, D.Va says on her comms as she spots several missiles heading towards the lumber harvesting camp.

“Is that so? Well I’ll let the others know then.”, McCree calmly replies back as to give the Colombian the illusion of victory before he runs to warn the rest of the Overwatch team into fleeing.

The missiles happen to be loaded with napalm and leave scorched earth in their wake. McCree and the ground team only manage to get out of the strike zone before they realize they need to keep running as the forest is now in flames.

“Tracer, D.Va, guide us out of here! We’re going to try and get back to Bogota!”, McCree comms in to the Apache.

“Rodger McCree!”, Tracer replies.

Back at the camp a Blackhawk helicopter surveys the damage done by the missile strike. Foundation donor Frank Giustra is on it with several Colombian politicians.

“Sucks to be them but at least we got those Overwatch fuckers.”, an over confidant Frank says as he looks at the smoldering crater made by the missile strike. Then his mobile device starts buzzing. A small holographic projection appears. It’s the hooded giant and a Raptor solider with him.

“MLRS saturation complete. Survivor probability from thermobaric barrage, minimal.”, the Raptor says.

“Good good! I hope this will put a dent in Overwatch’s war on the Clinton Foundation.” Frank praises.

“For your sake I hope so. This is not the first time three of the operatives, Jesse McCree, Mei Ling Zhou, and the omnic Zenyatta have been behind enemy lines. Don’t be shocked if they survived. I read the archives.”, the hooded giant interjects.

“Don’t spite me you cultist! The Foundation will get what it wants! Now how are things back in the United States?”, Frank barks at the small hologram.

“That’s classified. However, the assets my master and I provide are still at your proposal for the time being. Just continue payment.”, the giant responds coldly.

“Fine! Another 20 million for you then.”, Frank relents as the Blackhawk flies east of the blaze.

The Overwatch team reach Bogota with D.Va and Tracer now on the ground as they ditched the Apache. McCree helps guide them to a derelict Blackwatch safehouse where they rest.

“Well, that was fucking crazy!”, D.Va shouts as she lies down on a couch.

“First sniper fire, now missile strikes. I have a bad feeling about the rest of these lumber camps.”, Tracer sighs.

“Well Jesse, what is our next move? Do we hit the lumber camps up North? I think the C-5 has enough fuel for another trip.”, Mei asks.

“I say we lie low for a while. The Foundation is putting everything they have at us now.”, McCree says as he pulls out a cigar and lights it.

Chapter 19: Death March

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI50GivuQcc>)

March 4th, 2017 4:12 PM Outside the coastal city of Malindi, Kenya.

Several commandeered Clinton Foundation Stykers stolen from the last DRC mining colony are used as transports for the joint Spetsnaz and Blackwatch team. They’ve been traveling for days on end and only recently found a good stretch of paved road. Max Sheen is in the rearmost Stryker with Eva Brock, Tachanka, and Zarya. They are being followed by more Clinton Foundation mercenaries in armored Land Rovers with M240s mounted on roof turrets.

“Keep it up we’re almost to the coast! Molly any fucking word from CIA? We need that damn evac!”, Max Sheen shouts on his comms to Molly who is in the lead Stryker as Max and his comrades return fire on the pursuing vehicles.

“The signal is fucked up. I’m still trying to reach that dirtbag’s frequency!”, Molly shouts back.

“When you do reach him tell him we need air support!”, Max orders as he fires the mounted M2 50 caliber machinegun at one of the Land Rovers, managing to take it out.

The rest of the Strykers fire their mounted anti-tank cannons at the other Land Rovers chasing them, blowing them to smithereens. As they get closer, the Kenyan Army has taken notice of them and several Vickers Mk3 tanks are stationed outside of Malindi. The fire a barrage of cannon rounds at the column of Strykers.

“SHIT! Colonel Max! Tanks up ahead! Breaking formation!”, one of the Spetsnaz drivers shouts to Max as his Stryker and several others drive off the road to dodge the tank fire.

“Just beeline straight for the coast! Keep firing on the rear to keep our asses safe. No point in fighting the Kenyans.”, Max commands.

Just then Molly gets radio contact with Bill Wilson. She tells Bill to provide immediate evacuation and air support.

“I’ll see what I can do. Just get to the coast line. Pickup aircraft are inbound asap.”, Bill Wilson says as he sees several transport helicopters fly off of the VTOL carrier he is on.

“You better have bombers coming too! We’re getting our asses kicked!”, Molly shouts before manning her Stryker’s main weapons turret and shoots at some Foundation vehicles.

The Foundation Land Rovers relent their chase and flee after sustaining too much damage. Max sees this as a warning as he sees a strange looking hovercraft coming towards them firing two miniguns. After looking down his AN-94 Acog scope he sees that the hover APC is being driven by a Raptor.

“Fucking hell! More fucking Raptors! Light the fucker up boys! I want that demon turned to red mist!”, Max commands as Zarya charges her particle cannon as the other Strykers fire their cannon rounds at the APC. They do minimal damage but Zarya makes short work of it when she lets out a superheated laser beam from her particle cannon, annihilating the hovercraft in one shot.

“Pathetic. To think those freaks could withstand my weapon!”, Zarya gloats.

The transport helicopters arrive on the southern side of the city and are a welcome site to the joint military group. The helicopters make no delay in getting back to the VTOL aircraft carrier.

“We meet again Max, good to have you back.”, Bill Wilson says to Max Sheen as he and his unit get on to the ship.

“What the ever-living fuck did you send us into Bill?! Those Raptors did a number to my men and Blackwatch.”, a furious Max shouts.

“Quite frankly, no idea. What happened when they were in combat?”, Bill responds as he, Max, Molly, Eva, Zarya, and Tachanka head towards the bridge of the VTOL aircraft carrier.

“They had claws, high pitch screams, marched in unison, had advanced Russian weaponry that isn’t even off the drawing board. And they regenerate. We were lucky to have taken them out.” Molly Sheen explains.

“That’s catastrophic. However, we must go on. Though we will need to tread lightly, Trump is getting a lot of heat back in D.C. His administration has been getting stonewalled by the insiders in the capital.”, Bill Wilson explains.

“Treat my men and give us rest, then we will talk about our next mission. We are DONE.”, Max Sheen yells before going to his private officer’s suite. Molly Sheen follows.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i21PADm0XwU>)

“When did it all go wrong.”, a shirtless Max laments as Molly gets close to him with a cigar for him.

“When we agreed to fight the globalists Maxy.”, Molly says as she lies with Max, handing him a cigar.

“I wonder. How are the rest of us doing? I can only wish the best for them. McCree, Alex, Pharah, Echo, Ichi to some degree. God help us. We’re in the maw of the void.”, Max says staring up at the ceiling.

“They can make it Maxy. Just relax. No more war for now. No more Raptors or mercenaries. Just us.”, Molly says as she kisses Max.

Back up top in the mess hall of the ship, Zarya, Glaz, Tachanka, Fuze, Kapkan, and Eva are eating some much-wanted hot food instead of their MREs.

“This is heaven right here.”, Eva says as she eats her beef ribs.

“After having to deal with being on run all the time and dodging gun toting demons and globalists. Feels nice for change”, Kapkan says.

“Oui, Eva. How is Blackwatch holding up? They don’t look too good.”, Tachanka asks.

“They are holding moral okay. We’re committed to this mission to the end. A way to fight Raptors better would help though.”, Eva replies.

“Just have Zaraya blast Raptor with laser, is good solution. If not use explosives, turn them to mincemeat.”, Fuze says as he and the others continue talking.

As they recover from their march through Africa, the Russian fleet sails toward the Saudi Arabian coast.

Chapter 20: Stonewalled

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzpLqP5OXnw>)

February 14th, 2017 10:28 AM

In Sacramento California several days before McCree’s attack in Colombia and weeks before Max Sheen’s escape from Africa. Alexander Thompson and Ana are outside of Governor Jerry Brown’s office waiting to be let in to speak with him to get more support in Overwatch’s Anti-Mob operation. On a television screen, a news channel is on and is recapping how the Russian Mob attacked a cocaine disposal facility run by the LAPD. Though it was heavily guarded, the Russians had the assistance of the recently reappearing Doomfist and his elite Talon soldiers.

“Well, as if we had not had enough trouble with Talon. Now Doomfist and his Irish lacky Moira are here.”, Alexander grumble.

“I’m surprised that whore Moira is still keeping up with her appearance. Though she would have looked like someone who had too many plastic surgeries”, Ana says as she sips on some tea.

“Oh yeah, I remember her. She always hung around Jack and Reaper. All those insane experiments. She even tried some on me!”, Alexander says as he remembers Moira from his Blackwatch days.

“Really? What did she do to you?”, Ana asks with a surprised look.

“Can’t exactly remember. She and some Blackwatch Colonel did some stuff to me. Perhaps it wasn’t worth it and they wiped my memory.”, Alexander replies.

“Typical Blackwatch. Anyway, have the brief to pitch to the governor?”, Ana says.

“Yep! I’ve had to deal with politicians when I was in the business world. This guy shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”, Alexander says as he lifts up his briefcase. Just then someone walks out of Governor Brown’s office.

“Ah, you must be the Overwatch people, the governor is waiting for you!”, the short green-eyed blonde man says. He is about Alexander’s height.

“Are you his secretary?”, Alexander asks.

“Nah, also, the name’s Blackwell. Ray Blackwell, chief EPA scientist.”, Ray Blackwell says as if it was rehearsed.

“Uh thanks. Have a good day Blackwell.”, Alexander says as he and Ana walk into the Governor’s office.

“Yeah, you’re gonna needed it. Heh heh.”, the snarky Ray says as they enter.

Ana and Alexander sit in a couple of seats in front of the Governor Brown’s desk. The governor has his hands together like a pyramid.

“Alexander Thompson and Ana Amari I assume you’re here over the LAPD issue is that so?”, Governor Brown condescendingly says.

“You would be correct. Now, it seems that you’ve only made yourself a bigger target since now that there is no cooperation between you and Overwatch, Talon and the Russian Mob are becoming more brazen in their attacks.”, Alexander states.

“This is just part and parcel to living in such a large state. These men knew the risks they were dealing with. It is a bit of a shame that someone such as Doomfist did the brave LAPD officers in.”, Gov. Brown coldly responds.

“Sure it is Jerry. You and I know that we want Talon and the Russians stopped. How about you allow the LAPD to work with us in working towards this goal. Talon is a well know terrorist organization. You’d get praise for stopping this high level of crime.”, Ana sweet talks.

“I’m already well known here in the state for keeping our immigrant communities safe and for bettering our environment! I’ve also put forth more climate change legislation to make our state even more eco-friendly. There is nothing more that I could ever ask for. So tell me, why should I let any state law enforcement agency work with you?”, Governor Brown angerly says.

“What is it going to take to get your support governor? I mean come on we need these bad guys stopped.”, Alexander says as he cuts the small talk.

“If I remember correctly, on election night last year Donald Trump called on you people to kill people who were not happy with the election results and were venting their feelings about it. I bet you colluded with the Russians too!”, Governor Brown shouts as he spins the narrative on what happened on election night.

“I’m going to take that as a “not going to happen” then.”, Alexander sighs.

“You damn right that is my response. Now if you made a 180 and condemned Trump and the Russians, I could consider something.”, Gov. Brown says as he stands and wags his finger at Ana and Alexander.

“Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuck your thinking. Fuck your stupid face. Fuck you. I’m out. Come Alexander, I’ve had enough of this!”, Ana lightly shouts back flipping over some papers on the Governor’s desk and the chair she sat in as she gets up before walking out of the office stamping her feet around.

“I don’t think she’s very happy, governor. Good day.”, Alexander calmly says as he gets up and swiftly catches up with Ana.

After they leave, Jerry Brown pulls out his cellphone and makes a call.

“Hey it’s me. Yes, they are gone.”, Governor Brown says to the caller.

“Who came here? Just the short guy and some old one-eyed dark-skinned bitch, who’s really pissed now.”, Governor Brown replies.

“Both of them are Overwatch types yes. Why? Want me to do something about them?”, Governor Brown asks after responding to the caller.

“No need to get nasty with me, I already know they’d wipe the CNG out if I ordered an assault. So, I wouldn’t bother with that.”, Governor Brown says trying to sooth the mood of the angry caller.

“Call who? Peter Strzok? How do you spell that? S… T… R… Bah just give me the number. What do you want him to do?”, the Governor asks after getting frustrated with Peter’s last name.

“WHOA! That’s big. Are you expecting him to make it out? What do you mean he’s a liability?”, the Governor asks after the caller says something shocking to him.

“He WHAT? What do you mean the Trump admin has dirt on him? They have his texts?! What a fucking idiot. Hope Peter doesn’t puss out after I tell him this.”, Governor Brown shouts before learning about Peter’s liability before saying he’ll call him.

Back with Alexander and Ana they get in the dropship they flew in on and fly back to the Hollywood Watchpoint.

“That was a waste of time. My day is ruined.”, Alexander says as he pilots the dropship.

“I wanted to slap the shit out of him. But the law prevented me.”, Ana say after she sips on some more tea.

“Is that always your first response Ana? First there was the incident in Virginia, now you wanna go ape shit on a politician.”, Alexander calls out.

“I have a low tolerance for bullshit. Blame Jack.”, Ana excuses.

“Alrighty then. Guess we’ll get back to base and launch our attack on the cocaine warehouse.”, Alexander says.

“Smart move. This should at least get Doomfist to come out and fight so we can take him down.”, Ana complements.

“I don’t know if Talon will be defending it, but I won’t be surprised if Jack wants in on some of that Colombian nose candy money.”, Alexander replies.

“Say after this raid, will you be taking Fareeha out somewhere since you seemed to have decided to work on the holiday?”, Ana say to Alexander as she knows it is Valentine’s Day.

“Trust me Ana, I have a plan. I just don’t want to leave my work responsibilities undone. I’m not half assing my job as an officer.”, Alexander stresses.

“I know Alex. Just make sure you give Fareeha a good time. I can give you a little something just in case.”, Ana says while chuckling.

“That won’t be necessary. Everything is fine in that department.”, Alexander replies avoiding any explicit innuendo.

“With that out of the way, we had better get on with that raid you have in mind.”, Ana chuckles.

Alexander nods in agreement and accelerates the thrust of the dropship to get back to the Watchpoint in Hollywood. From there Alexander gets, Symmetra, Pharah, Bastion, Genji, Ana, and Richard who is in his mech-body as well as Lawrance and a few dozen Blackwatch soldiers prepped and ready to attack the Russian Mob, hopefully for the last time.

Chapter 22: Barn Burner

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTMVSpytF3o>)

Alexander and his Overwatch team fly towards North L.A while the Blackwatch gunship Hailhead follows a group of Blackwatch APCs towards the secluded cocaine warehouse. The APCs and Hailhead catch the Russians off guard and open fire on them with their mounted 25mm auto cannons as several squads of Blackwatch soldiers with HK-416s and M249 SAWs blitz in towards the warehouse, tossing fragmentation and flashbang grenades to disorientate the responding mobsters who come out with M16A3s, Skorpion smgs, Spas 12s, and AKMs.

Alexander and his team flank the warehouse after landing and make their way inside.

“Sounds like Blackwatch is giving these mobsters a thunderous force, Foxhunter”, Symmetra says as she has her newly modified particle cannon equipped. The rest of the team stacks behind her and Alexander. Richard is on the roof of the warehouse ready to drop in when the word is given.

“It’s Talon that worries me, now let’s go go go!”, Alexander replies before giving the command. Genji and Alexander kick the back door down and attack the first set of mobsters they see before the rest get to cover and open fire at the Overwatch team.

Symmetra tosses three of her sentry turrets on the roof and walls. They quickly activate and start firing lasers at the mobsters, burning them alive one by one. Alexander opens fire at other mobsters shooting back at him while Genji parkours across the room, tossing shurikens and slashing mobsters with his blade. Pharah uses her concussive blast to knock some Russian Mobsters out of cover for Ana and Alexander to shoot down. Bastion marches forward, ignoring much of the gunfire directed at him before getting into the next room and getting into his turret configuration and mowing down mobsters with his minigun.

“Good work. Let’s group up and get in deeper to link up with Blackwatch. Richard, what are you seeing?”, Alexander says as his team moves closer to the center of the warehouse.

“Looks like some Elite Talon are here. I see Doomfist and Moira. No sign of Ivan or Nikolas or Jack Morrison for that matter. You’re going to have to get past an armored blast door to get in to where the cocaine is stashed.”, Richard replies as he hacks himself into several CCTV cameras inside the warehouse.

“Good to hear. Symmetra, think your new Photon Cannon can cut through the door? I don’t think explosives will do for this.”, Alexander asks.

“Watch me commander.”, Symmetra says as she fires her Photon Cannon’s laser beam and makes a square cut out of the door. The laser grows more powerful the longer it goes before the steel she is cutting turns molten.

Inside the room, Doomfist and Moira prepare for the assault and attempt to call for backup.

“OUI! Jack, this place is getting a full on raid damn it! Get your ass over here now!”, Moira screams on her comm device.

“We’ll be there in a few Moira, the Mob Boss is on my ass about this too.”, Solider 76 replies as his Talon crew fly to the warehouse.

“Fooking step on it.”, Moira screams again before turning to Doomfist.

“Don’t be so harsh. These Overwatch scum will fall to my strength. Talon, this is where we make our stand!”, Doomfist says in a rousing speech as his elites with FN2000 rifles and AA-12 automatic shotguns get into position on the door Symmetra is cutting.

The door falls over and raises a cloud of dust. Then Bastion emerges in his tank configuration and blasts at as many Talon elites at he can see while they shoot at him. Ana throws a biotic canaster which covers exposed Talon elites in damaging slime before Pharah shoots a concussive blast to disorient them further. Then Genji and Alexander rush in with Symmetra to group up with Bastion. Alexander then confronts Doomfist.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYZIUtDAFIw>) 

“We meet at last in combat. Overwatch has been looking for you for years since you escaped.”, Alexander boasts.

“I am glad to know you know of my notoriety. I can’t say the same of you though. Who are you exactly?”, the charismatic Doomfist says as he bows before getting into a fighting stance.

“I’m Alexander Thompson, I used to be know as the Foxhunter in Blackwatch. Dead or alive Doomfist, you’re coming with me! Richard now!”, Alexander shouts before calling for Richard.

“Oh shit, he did survive my experiments!”, Moira thinks to herself upon seeing Alexander before wrathing herself away with several Talon elites following her. Richard then falls into the room by breaking the roof and jumping down inside.

“Damn it. If you think I am defenseless, the best offense is the best defense!”, Doomfist shouts as he leaps into the air and dashes toward Alexander with his golden armored fist ready to strike him.

Pharah jets in and gets Alexander away from him before Doomfist lands. Bastion, Symmetra, Ana, and Genji attack him with their weapons. This proves futile since Doomfist’s personal shield generator kicks in and absorbs the damage. With his right hand that has a 4 barreled laser blaster he fires for volleys at Pharah and Alexander, injuring them slightly. Richard then rushes in with his Z-6 Shock batons and gets two heavy strikes in on Doomfist, these break his shields and shock him greatly. Doomfist then punches Richard away, but he catches his footing and stands his robotic mech body up again.

“Pathetic to think you’re Talon’s finest.”, Richard scolds.

“I worked my way to get to that position, Omnic. When I am through with you and Overwatch. New conflicts will emerge to make the peoples of this world better! Only through conflict can peace return and humanity be stronger!”, Doomfist chants as his Talon elites who are still with him rally to him and open fire on Overwatch.

“So did I jackass.”, Alexander defiantly shout as he gets back up showing signs of slight injury and raises his HCAR rifle and opens fire on Doomfist and his elites. Some of the elites get hit and others are killed in the barrage. But Doomfist still stands.

“It will be a shame killing you Alexander Thompson of Blackwatch. I admire your tenacity.”, Doomfist shrugs off the damage and prepares to do a rising upper cut on the injured officer. Alexander aims down his sights and empties what is left of his magazine into the charging Doomfist before Richard stops him by blasting Doomfist with an explosive electrical orb. Doomfist then turns to Richard again.

“For an Omnic you really have attachment to this man. I’ll crush you first!”, Doomfist shouts before rushing in with a rocket punch. Richard braces for impact by stomping his feet into the concrete and raising his two massive shock baton arms to take the brunt of the punch. He is only moved a few inches.

“Try harder Doomfist.”, Richard taunts.

“Show me your face Omnic!”, Doomfist taunts back. Richard obliges revealing his holographic ram’s skull “head”.

“Hello there. YOU’RE MINE!”, Richard evilly laughs as he possesses an unexpecting Doomfist.

“Aghh! Get out of my head! What are you damn it?!”, Doomfist rages as Richard takes control.

“I am Richard. I am the digital spirit of Blackwatch! Your body is mine!”, Richard taunts while laughing as he takes direct control of Doomfist much to the shock of the Talon elites and the Overwatch team.

“Do we shoot him or run?”, one of the Talon elites says as he hesitantly aims his FN2000.

“Neither, you die!”, Richard says as he goes into a rampage and beats as many Talon elites that don’t manage to flee the cocaine store room. Ana helps get Pharah up while the rest of the Overwatch team groups up with Richard.

“Is that you in there Richard?”, a shocked Alexander asks.

“Yes. But not for long. I did what I needed to. I suggest you get Ana to hit this body with a sleeping dart before this body rejects my control.” Richard says with a grin on his face.

“You heard him Ana. You guys go regroup with the others. I gotta get patched up, urgh!”, An injured Alexander says before he collapses.

Ana does shoot Doomfist with her sleeping dart pistol and Richard gets back into his mech body. Ana then tends to Alexander as Pharah gets herself up.

“How am I looking Ana?”, Alexander asks.

“You’re going to be fine. I’ve seen worse. Pharah as well. Now we must keep going!”, Ana says as she injects regenerative fluids into Alexander, reversing the damage done by Doomfist.

As they catch up with the rest of the Overwatch team Alexander is wary of Richard now.

“Hey, are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room. Richard fucking possessed a guy! How does that work?!”, Alexander says as they run toward the others.

“Blackwatch throws caution to the wind and says “fuck it”. Don’t expect anything less.”, Ana says.

When they do catch up with the rest of Overwatch, Blackwatch has several Russian Mobsters in custody and Lawerance is already collecting some of their cocaine to be used as evidence against them.

“Commander Alexander! We fucking did it! These Ruskies got their asses kicked and we did enough damage to make sure they can’t operate here in L.A for a long time.”, Lawrence proclaims.

“Heh heh, we sure did. Hope this helps our reputation.”, Ernesto says to Alexander as he and several other Blackwatch soldiers gather around Alexander and Lawerance.

“Its not over yet, we have an unconscious Doomfist we need to have sent back to Numbani’s prison system.”, Alexander implores as he gets the Overwatch team and Blackwatch back into the large store room to grab Doomfist while he is still unconscious. Unfortunately, Richard is busy fighting off Soldier 76’s Talon reinforcements. Moira’s elites join the fray as well.

“Roadhog, get a hook on Doomfist, there’s no way we can hold off these guys!”, Soldier 76 shouts as he shoots blindly with several Russian Mobsters and Talon troopers at Richard and the Overwatch team coming in with Blackwatch.

Roadhog gets his hook on Doomfist and starts pulling him in when Richard whacks him over the head with his Z-6 baton. Soldier 76 and Widowmaker start shooting at Richard’s upper torso to take him down but get suppressed by Alexander’s HCAR and Blackwatchs’ rifle fire.

“Enough of this! I will give us some room to get Doomfist out alive. Surender to my will!”, Moira shouts as she casts a life draining vortex into the crowd, healing Talon while damaging Blackwatch. Richard gets in the way of this, though it weakens him immensely.

“Your will is not as strong as mine Moira. Alexander! Overwatch! Blackwatch! Open fire!”, Richard shouts as his robotic mech collapses.

“Get these motherfuckers!”, Lawrence shouts as he shoots his AK-47 at the Talon troopers after Roadhog gets Doomfist’s body. Moira, Solider 76, and Widowmaker are injured as they flee, leaving many Talon troopers and Russian Mobsters left to either die or get arrested.

Alexander and Pharah chase after them trying to get Solider 76 but he flees on Talon’s stealth dropship while being shot at with rockets and bullets.

“Shit, that snake got away.”, Pharah shouts in frustration.

“Though they might have Doomfist, we at least have our lives. Thanks for saving me Pharah.”, Alexander says as he watches the ship fly away.

“Don’t mention it Commander. Let’s get the evidence collected and ship these guys off to the LAPD.”, Pharah says smiling at Alexander, who blushes at her.

The Overwatch and Blackwatch group seizes several tons of pure cocaine for evidence collection and destruction and Blackwatch halls away 60 surviving mobsters and Talon soldiers as prisoners. Alexander and the rest of his team then wonder about what Richard did on their flight back to the Hollywood Watchpoint.

“We sure did some damage there guys!”, Genji says.

“Yeah. But holy shit, what the hell did Richard just do? He just went inside Doomfist’s head like that and started going ham on Talon.”, Alexander says with a befuddled look.

“Don’t be so scared now commander. It wasn’t the first time I did that. It was awkward the last time. Believe me.”, Richard says with a crackled voice in his damaged mech body.

“I don’t even want to know. That’s just crossing one too many lines for me.”, Alexander replies back startled.

“I saved your life with my ability Alexander! I thought I did something good for you.”, Richard says with a sadder sounding moaning tone.

“Huh, well. Thanks, friend.”, Alexander relents as he give Richard a thumbs up as they fly back.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjFr_vW8kwc>)

Back in Talon’s L.A hideout, Moira heals Solider 76 and Widowmaker just as Doomfist comes too, waking up yelling before he realizes he is elsewhere.

“Damn it! Where am I?! Did we just lose that battle?”, Doomfist rages.

“Afraid so. Overwatch has everything now.”, the drugged out Russian Mob boss Ivan says.

“What the hell was that thing?! That robot! It it just took control of me like a spirit!”, Doomfist says as he slips into insanity.

“Richard did that to you?!”, Soldier 76 asks.

“He did! I just lost all faculties. But I will fight him again. And I will destroy him next time!”, Doomfist shouts.

“Sure pal. Maybe after we get more men. If you haven’t noticed Doomy, WE’RE FUCKED!”, Ivan moans.

“Hedonist swine. Bah, you might have a point. Jamason! Get me a bourbon on the rocks. I’ve seen too much shit today.”, Doomfist sneers before realizing Talon doesn’t have a strong leg to stand on now for the time being.

“I didn’t think my son in law could kick so much ass at one time. You look like you got shredded.”, Soldier 76 says as he notices Doomfist’s injuries.

“Ah, then he is a worthy opponent for me. I bet he pleasures his wife immensely.”, Doomfist says, which enrages Solider 76, who storms off.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! Widowmaker, you and I need to talk, we need our next moves.”, an angry Solider 76 says.

“Come now Jack, I thought you were over your wife and daughter. Or is that just your ego telling you what to do?”, Doomfist calls out Jack Morrison.

“Reaper’s the only one who cared about me! Now I don’t have him! Fuck you!”, Solider 76 yells back.

“For fucks sake, let the guy mellow out. He got his ass kicked again.”, Ivan shouts out while still high. Doomfist just shrugs while he drinks.

Chapter 23: Sweet Honeymoon

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZPwAarZcDs>)

February 20th, 2017 6:35 P.M

At the Hollywood Watchpoint, a fully recovered Alexander steps out of his office and stares off at the L.A skyline as the sun sets. Mercy helped get him back to peak combat condition days earlier along with Pharah, who was supervised by Ana. After staring off into the sunset Alexander walks back inside and finds Pharah packing for his belated Valentine’s Day weekend trip he planned.

“See Fareeha? Told you I would remember.”, Alexander says with a light chuckle.

“You haven’t disappointed. Do the others know?”, Pharah says happily.

“Yeah, they do. They can manage without me for a couple days. Especially since the Russian Mob and Talon have been beaten with us hot on their trail.”, Alexander replies.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”, Pharah says without hesitation as she and Alexander get in her black Mercedes and drive off down the mountain towards the Garnet Plaza Hotel.

Alexander feels accomplished with life now. He’s helped make Blackwatch get a better reputation along with Overwatch. Two of Overwatch’s enemies are defeated for now or have retreated to the shadows.

“I uh, can’t believe we actually have time for ourselves Fareeha. Feels like an eternity since we were intimate.”, a shy Alexander says.

“That’s cute Loverboy. I’ve been looking forward to not having to think about fighting and dealing with political bullshit for a while now. Just you and me, nothing else.”, Pharah says blushing.

“Come to think of it, we have not heard from McCree or Max in a long while too. I hope they all come back soon.”, Alexander wonders.

“Sometimes I do to. I’ve heard what has been happening in Africa and in Haiti. The news might not have the names, but that’s our people raising hell out there. Say, you didn’t mention Ichi or Madame Echo.”, Pharah replies.

“You could throw the world at either and get it spat back at you. They’ll be fine. Ichi though, he’s the most resilient. Just hope he gets back here soon. Could use him back for Blackwatch.”, Alexander says as he looks out the window to see the city coming up.

The two continue their leisurely drive until the get to the Garnet Plaza, Pharah gives her car to the valet. And the two get their key to the Honeymoon Suite, Maria, who is now running the front desk in place of Echo says it was renovated recently and wishes them well.

They take the long elevator ride up, Alexander holding a metal ice bucket with fine wine while Pharah handles the one suitcase.

“Did I ever tell you you look beautiful Fareeha?”, Alexander says.

“Yes. You look the same too, Loverboy. What sort of wine do you have in there?”, Pharah says before asking.

“Just a nice champagne. Should be enough to get us imbibed before bed.”, Alexander says while flirting a little.

“I see you have it all planned out. But did you know I’m wearing something of yours you’d want to take off when we settle down?”, Pharah flirts back.

“You’re wearing one of my business’s set’s?! Oh my now you really have me really excited.”, Alexander says when Pharah mentions she’s wearing some of Alexander’s company’s lingerie it sells.

“Mhm hmm, I believe it’s the Atlas Black one? The one with black and purple with a few jewels in it as well as these darling foot jewels.”, Pharah nods while showing Alexander her foot jewelry, sparkling dark blue.

“You didn’t need to out do yourself. It doesn’t take a lot to excite me Fareeha.”, a smug Alexander says as he chuckles a little.

“I think I will really get you wanting your pants off when I am done arousing you.”, Pharah teases as she approaches Alexander.

“Kiss me.”, Alexander says to her as he gropes Pharah’s breasts.

“You didn’t have to ask.”. Pharah obliges as she kisses him back. The elevator reaches its floor and the two cease kissing just in case there would be anyone who would walk in on them. 

“Why did you stop?”, Pharah asks as they walk to their suite.

“I didn’t want to put on a show for anyone if they came on the elevator. I couldn’t live with myself if people saw us making out like that. I’m too passionate.”, Alexander says as he walks with Pharah.

“Shhh, don’t worry, we’re almost there. You can let it all hang out soon.”, Pharah soothes as she hold’s Alexander’s hand.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xxe3S-CYiI>)

They get to their room and take off their jackets and shoes and start to relax. The suite has a large window facing the city with white curtains and a chair next to it. Next to that window is the large bed for two with nightstands on either side. Further left is the bathroom. Pharah dims the lights as Alexander opens the champagne bottle and pours it into two glasses by the time he turns around he sees Pharah in her lingerie lying on the bed motioning for Alexander to come over.

“F-F-F-Fareeha, you’re fast. I thought you would have wanted to drink a little before stripping.”, a flustered Alexander says with a bright red face.

“Loverboy, I’m not going to sugar coat it anymore. I’m very horny right now. Please take off your pants. I want to see _it_ again.”, Pharah begs as she breaths heavily.

“My hands are kind of full now and it’s really tight down there. Think you could help, please?”, Alexander hesitates while wincing.

“Come over here then Loverboy. I’ll take care of you.”, Pharah chuckles and winks as she motions for him. Alexander walks there and places Pharah’s glass on the nightstand as she gets his pants off.

“I think I’m spoiling you at this point. But I wouldn’t have this any other way.”, Alexander says as he starts drinking as his pant’s are loosened and fall to the ground with him stepping out of them.

“Is that just a fancy way of saying you’re harder than normal?”, Pharah laughs as she gets her champagne and starts drinking it.

“You’re were not lying about the lingerie Fareeha. It’s really gotten me aroused!’, Alexander confesses.

“Sit with me here on this chair in the moonlight I want to savor this with you.”, an entranced Alexander says as he sits down in the chair next to the window with his unbuttoned shirt still on now sipping more champagne.

“You just want to feel my fluffy bottom on that thing of yours. Mind if I wiggle on it too?”, Pharah seductively suggests.

“I want to feel everything from you Fareeha. I love you so much darling.”, Alexander says with passion. Pharah does sit down on Alexander’s lap, teasing him a little by rubbing him with her butt and thighs as they drink.

“Can anyone see us from here? I thought you didn’t want to put on a show?”, Pharah asks as she drinks and kisses with Alexander.

“No, we’re up too high for anyone to see. But, we can see them like the little ants crawling along their own paths. And I am enjoying you very up close and personal.”, Alexander smoothly says.

“I too am enjoying, Loverboy. Are you wanting me to take this off yet or are you wanting to be teased a little more?”, Pharah seductively asks.

“Leave it on for a little bit longer. Let’s just say I may have designed that set of lingerie with you in mind.”, Alexander replies softly.

“Ah! You pervert! You naughty naughty boy! _I love it._ It’s so soft and lacy.”, Pharah gasps before playfully teasing Alexander some more.

“Glad I nailed it. I would have scrapped it but I kept it as a memento until now.”, Alexander says with confidence.

“Say, while you and I are still warming up and getting a little looser, mind if I touch _it_? I won’t be too sensual.”, Pharah asks with a warm smile.

“Go on ahead Fareeha, it not getting any less hard.”, Alexander says as he kisses Pharah on the lips.

“Wow! It’s got that clear sticky stuff coming out! I must really have you horny, Loverboy. Damn it’s just nice, stiff, and warm in my hands.”, Pharah compliments.

“Yeah, if you know what you’re doing you can make a guy wet between the legs too.”, Alexander chuckles as he finishes his glass of champagne.

“Mhmmm, that’s really hot Alexander. Think it will get harder if take this off?”, Pharah suggests.

“Why don’t I find out for myself, Fareeha.”, Alexander says as he slowly unties the back of Pharah’s lingerie bra. It falls off and he neatly places it on a table next to him.

“You’re quick Loverboy. And I can see you’re really liking my breasts hanging out. Or are you just tipsy enough to get aroused by my words.”, Pharah says as she kisses and touches Alexander lightly. Alexander pinches one of her nipples and sucks on the other, making Pharah very pleased.

“I don’t need to get drunk to want to get you naked and pin you down and have sex with you all night long. Just need a weekend and some time to slip away with you somewhere secret and that is all. Though, being a little drunk does make it go a little slower and last a little longer.”, Alexander confesses.

“Pin me down?! Oh my you are really horny now aren’t you. It’s looking like it’ll be as hard as it will get, maybe there’s room for a little more to grow, ha ha! Now you stay there. I’m going to take these adorable panties off, tell me if you like what you see when I do, Loverboy.”, Pharah seductively says as she stands and strips naked the rest of the way for him.

“Mhm, you look mighty fine down there. Maybe I can say that without being nervous about it with how much I drank.”, Alexander says with a soft chuckle.

“You have me doing things I didn’t do on our wedding night, Loveboy. Come on the bed with me. I want to feel you on top again.”, Pharah says as she lays on the bed and spreads her legs wide open for Alexander to pounce on her.

“Perhaps you are. But tonight I think I could just cut to the chase and pin you down now.”, Alexander says as he winks before climbing on the bed with Pharah and starts having sex with her.

“Ahhh!! Aghh!! Alex! Ahhh!! You’re spreading me open so wide!!!! Deeper Alex! Deeper!!!!”, Pharah screams as Alexander thrusts into her after slowly staring intercourse.

“I think I am hitting deeper, you’ve gotten me clamped down there Fareeha!”, Alexander replies as he thrusts into Pharah.

“Less talking, more thrusting. Kiss me you horny beast! Give that big fat nano boosted dick to Fareeha! Give it to me now! Ahhh Ahhh ahh! Alex! Alex Alex!!!! You’re hitting all my sensitive spots! Just keep going! Ahhhhhh!!”, Pharah moans loudly the faster and harder Alexander thrusts into her. Wanting to make it more arousing and quiet things down, Alexander kisses and tongues Pharah to make it less loud. They go on like this for a while.

“Fareeha, you’re so beautiful. I wish I could go on forever! You’re so tight and you have your legs wrapped around me, squeezing me like an anaconda!”, Alexander says as he stops kissing Pharah to catch his breath.

“Mhmmm! Mhmmm! Yes! Just keep going I’m almost there Loverboy. I hope that all those dirty thoughts you had about me are coming true! Ughhhhh!!! You’re so fucking deep inside me Alex!!!”, Pharah squeals.

“Your moaning is making me really happy Fareeha. I think I can keep going. I don’t know you have me almost at my climax!”, Alexander confesses.

“Don’t worry about that Loverboy. I’m, I’m, I’m… Ahhh!!! Alex!! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh, I’m your dirty little sexy plaything aren’t I?”, Pharah screams as she climaxes from Alexander.

“Yes, yes you are! You’re so cute and powerful but, oh my I love pinning you down and just going to town for hours. I think it’s my turn to go climax! Ahhh!!”, Alexander confesses before climaxing himself and resuming kissing Pharah.

“Proud of you, Loverboy.”, Pharah says as she tassels Alexander’s hair.

“For what, making your climax or calling you my dirty little play thing at the top of my lungs after you told me to after your got my rocks off?”, Alexander says while panting.

“All of the above. Now it looks like I got you to get a big load out and got you worn out for now. Why don’t you just pull that slimy hot rod of yours out and maybe I might give you a “wake up call”.”, Pharah replies sensually.

“If I haven’t knocked you up now doing this raw, I just might tomorrow. You’re not offended right?”, Alexander asks.

“Nah, I am not. The little ones will be as kind as you and as tall and strong as me if we do it right!”, Pharah replies.

“Maybe I’m the sexy, dirty plaything who comes crawling to pleasure you then, haha!”, Alexander jokes.

“Don’t be so submissive like that. I’m the dirty plaything for those long weekends. I like seeing you powerful!”, Pharah says to him as they kiss a bit more before getting to bed underneath the sheets they made hot from the intercourse.

“Glad to be. I’ll roll over, so you can be ready when you get up first darling.”, Alexander says before dozing off.

Chapter 24: You Said So

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO3XP_9-vH8>)

February 14th, 2017 [REDACTED]

Location: [REDACTED]

Two Clinton Foundation mercenaries with TMP9s and facemasks bring a man into a room with a bag over his head. Once they enter, they leave the man is able to take the bag off his head. It’s FBI Chief James Comey.

“Did you have to do all of that Hillary? You know I’m no snitch.”, James Comey says to the fugitive Hillary Clinton who is sipping on a vintage pinot noir. She looks apathetic as she sits behind her desk.

“I can count on you Jim, but Peter is a ticking timebomb. If he’s caught he’ll turn into Judas. Now is he in Los Angeles?”, Hillary demandingly speaks before asking.

“Peter’s loyal to our cause. And yes he is there.”, James answers while defending his associate.

“Moonbeam should be calling. I want you to give him orders for him to send to Peter.”, Hillary callously says. James pulls out his cellphone when Governor Brown calls him.

“Wait, who is gone? Who came to see you?”, James Comey asks.

“Oh Alexander Thompson and Ana Amari. They’re Overwatch right? Can’t remember the file I have on them.”, James asks.

“No! Don’t even think about attacking Overwatch directly! They were able to take out YOUR National Guard soldiers before. They’ll do it again if they are pushed!”, James yells. Somewhat making Hillary grin.

“Yeah yeah, I believe you. Anyway, I need you to call Peter Strzok. He’s the FBI agent I told you about.”, James replies in a bit calmer tone.

“I’ll text you the number. Here’s what I want you to tell the little liability. I want you to have him shoot up the Golden Bear’s headquarters. Those Alt-righters need to know their place.”, James orders.

“No shit it’s big. The fucker has sent texts to his mistress about the FISA orders and how we were going to use the system to throw Trump out of office. No, I don’t expect Peter to make it out alive. He’ll probably be killed by local police or Overwatch or whoever gets to him first.”, James yells.

“Peter would only puss out if he knew I rigged his tactical vest to explode since it’s really a bomb vest if his heart stops beating. Now you wait a few hours first. I’ll tell him to bug the hotel room where Alexander Thompson and Fareeha Amari are staying at. Camera, microphones, the works. Just to see if we can get any dirt on them. Now I gotta go, I’ll call you sometime later.”, James says before he hangs up.

“That went pleasant. Any thing else on the agenda?”, James says as he composes himself after that call.

“Your call was pleasant Jim. My Foundation’s situation is not! *cough cough* My brother is in jail, Haiti has been taken down, my African holdings are in shambles and now Colombia is on fucking fire! How is it that Overwatch has gotten away with all of this. I’m just hoping the Saudi meeting goes well. They’re expecting their money back. And about Colombia, again, fucking thermobaric missiles in a forest?!”, Hillary shrieks while having a coughing fit as she turns to the hooded giant who is on a holocall with her.

“We wanted guaranteed termination. Thermobaric warheads were optimal.”, the giant says.

“My sponsor who funds me does lumber work! Can’t do that if you have no trees!”, Hillary yells.

“Irrelevant. It seems as if your hiring of our services has not bared fruit. Then again, James here gets the axe either way.”, the giant chuckles evilly. This enrages James and he pulls out his P227 pistol and aims it at Hillary’s head with her mercenaries drawing their weapons at James.

“You said you would keep me at my position!”, James yells.

“She lies, though in this other timeline I was in you were fired by Trump while you were traveling on assignment. You only found out when you turned the news on.”, the giant adds.

“Wait wait wait, timeline? Who the fuck are you?!”, James says as he lowers but then raises his P227 at Hillary.

“You’re not top of the food chain where I am from. This entire orchestra you’re performing in. It’s nothing. My people just happened to stop by and thought we would tip the scales of fate. But we were too late. No matter, you have your uses. Our enemies are not here to interfere.”, the giant forebodingly says as he clenches his claw like fist.

“What prevents you from turning on us?”, Hillary asks as she is a bit concerned with the giant’s speech.

“My boss and the rest of the operatives I work with. He a big globalist type, wanting a one world government and all that progressive society drivel.”, the giant says with an annoyed metallic tone.

“Good to know. Well, same time next week Hillary?”, James says as he holsters his weapon.

“Perhaps, just hope Peter gets his job done.”, Hillary says as James Comey is bagged again and taken out. The Giant hangs up from the holocall and Hillary drinks more.

Chapter 25: Show No Mercy

March 19th 2017

Near the Golden Bears Party headquarters

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9imCm6CrNZ8>)

Peter Strzok pulls up outside the Golden Bears headquarters and puts on his tactical vest that has extra pistol magazines and conceals explosives for incase he is capture or killed. He goes inside and sees the receptionist.

“Hello, I’m Peter Strzok from the FBI, is your boss here by chance?”, Peter asks the receptionist.

“No he’s not. Can I leave a message for him?”, the receptionist asks.

“Sure, tell him, he’s damn lucky.”, Peter says before pulling out his Glock 22 handgun and kills the receptionist and several other people in the lobby area.

Peter then heads towards the stairs and climbs them to assault the second level of the building, killing several other office workers while shouting “This is for the Resistance!” at the top of his lungs. He takes the stairs again to get to the third floor and is hit over the head with a chair by an office worker defending herself. Peter guns her down before searching most of the office for people who are either confused or hiding.

After getting to the 4th and last floor of the headquarters shot up. Police sirens are heard outside. Only then does Peter realize he needs an escape plan. He runs down the backside fire escape before seeing a 5 man Blackwatch unit approach him.

“Hey you! Why the hell are you running from the scene? There’s an active shooter in there!”, the Blackwatch soldier who has a Chris Super V smg shouts.

“I uh saw him come this way! He went this way, follow me!”, Peter quickly lies and gets the Blackwatch unit to go ahead of him. However, overconfidence gets the best of him and he decides to kill them.

His shots don’t go through the body armor and Peter is quickly subdued after being shot in the legs by one Blackwatch soldier who has an HK-416 assault rifle.

“You motherfucker! Shit! Get Fraser a medic.”, another Blackwatch member says to his team.

“Lars, get this perp’s gat. I want him brought back to the base ASAP!”, the Chris Super V wielding Blackwatch officer orders.

“Uh sir, the tac vest is beeping fast.”, Lars says.

“Oh shit! A bomb! He’s a fucking suicide bomber!”, the Blackwatch officer yells as he gets on the ground with his feet facing the bomb.

“I HAVE A BOMB VEST ON?! SHIT GET THIS OFF OF ME!”, Peter screams as he tries to get his tactical vest off.

Lars and another Blackwatch soldier get the tactical vest off of peter and toss it in the back of the Golden Bear’s HQ’s fire escape exit. The bomb goes off, causing damage to the room it was tossed into, but the Blackwatch Unit and Peter survive.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebhyg9mb0c0>)

“Get Lawrence and the Commander on the line. We’re going to have a long chat.”, the Blackwatch officer radios in to his superior.

The Blackwatch members take Peter on their transport helicopter with a bag over his head and fly to Blackwatch’s Death Valley base. Lawrence and Alexander arrive shortly there after on an Overwatch dropship and enter the facility. A Blackwatch heavy trooper in a gasmask with an AA-12 full auto shotgun greets them.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice. We’re luck this guy’s bomb vest didn’t kill him. We have him in the interrogation room. He’s stubborn I’ll give him that. But we’ll make him crack.”, the heavy trooper says.

“What the hell actually happened, all I know is that it was urgent.”, Alexander says as the trio walk through the bustling secret Blackwatch base with lots of mechanic work on Blackwatch’s many vehicles and aircraft in the hanger bay.

“At about 9:28 AM, psycho here shoots up the Golden Bear’s Party headquarters with a pistol, leaving a few dozen dead before LAPD and Zurich’s unit arrived. I don’t think he knew about the bomb vest he had on.”, the heavy trooper explains as they enter a dark corridor of the base.

“WHAT?! That’s the party me and a lot of us are in! Who the fuck does he think he is to do this!”, an enraged Lawrence shouts as they approach Peter’s interrogation room.

“Something about the “Resistance”. You can ask him more yourself.”, the heavy trooper says as he opens the steel door to a padded room where another Blackwatch heavy trooper is beating a strung-up Peter like a punching bag while a Blackwatch trooper with white patches on his black armored uniform and a holstered Beretta 93R yells questions at Peter but stops to salute Lawrence and Alexander.

“Commander Alexander Sir! We are in the process of beating the everlasting shit out of this wise guy. Every time we ask him who he works for or why he does it, he says it’s for this Resistance. Trevor can keep tenderizing him for you if you want sir.”, the trooper says.

“At ease. Hey, dick head. You killed my friends and fellow party members. Have any idea how much they’ve been through!”, Lawrence shouts.

“Oh you’re one of them too. You know it was her turn you fucking alt-righter! It was her turn to be president and you fucking stole it from her!”, Peter shouts.

“Holy shit, this guy’s a Hillary supporter. That probably explains the Resistance part.”, Lawrence realizes.

“Oh and you! Short guy! We know all about your little operations all over the world! Colombia, Niger, the Congo, Haiti, fucking Miami! We’re gonna get you one day pal!”, Peter shrieks. Lawrence, the interrogator, and Alexander leave the room and let Trevor beat Peter more.

“Is there something I need to know Commander, you had a stunned look on your face sir.”, Lawrence says.

“I don’t know how much I can tell you but the Overwatch and some of Blackwatch are responsible for all of these attacks. All of them Clinton Foundation people.”, Alexander confesses.

“Fuck me. For all we know this guy is an FBI agent who had orders for the Foundation.”, Lawrence says in shock.

“And he fucking knows about it too. Probably can’t keep his mouth shut about it. Who knows how far it goes.”, the interrogator adds.

“Probably the highest levels of government considering how many agencies are trying to stop Trump. Get his name and whatever else you can get. I’m going to have to make some calls.”, Alexander says as Lawrence and the interrogator get back in the padded room.

“Hey dickhead, we’re gonna put you on the shooting range, want us to put your name on a tombstone before we make you a bullet sponge?”, the interrogator threatens.

“Peter! Peter Strzok. Z o k at the end.”, Peter easily confesses.

“Z o k and whalla! OH FUCK! You’re a counter terrorism guy! And you did Hillary’s email investigation?!”, a shocked Lawrence says after he looks up Peter on the FBI employee’s database.

“How do you think Hillary got off so easy? IT WAS ME! HA HA HA!”, Peter taunts.

“Before we fucking ice you, where the fuck is Hillary. If Blackwatch is looking for her, where is that old bitch?!”, the interrogator demands.

“How the hell should I know, Comey gets a bag put over his head every time he sees her. Oh I shouldn’t have said that. But don’t worry! When Morgan Bane gets word that I’m captured, you’re fucked! All of you are fucked! He’ll have so many Raptors here you’ll wish you never met me!”, Peter lets out more secrets.

“Okay Trevor, Hillary fuckboy here’s hysterical, do your thing.”, the interrogator orders before turning to Lawrence.

“I’ll tell Alex that Comey is in on this shit too. But tell me, who the hell is Morgan Bane?”, Lawrence says.

“Beats the hell out of me. Sounds like someone who’d tear your head off.”, the interrogator says.

Epilogue: Hydra Corps

April 12th, 2017 12:13 PM

Mexico City outskirts.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ul-Jh_E1-uM>)

At an industrial complex outside of the greater Mexico City limits Ichi the Killer and Sombra are searching for one final piece of the files Sombra has collected that she and Ichi have been looking through at critical information needed to track Hillary and her husband down. They find an abandoned looking car factory listed in one of the seized files Sombra has that is listed as a “contractor’s safehouse”.

The pair search up and down the factory floor and offices and find nothing.

“Well, this feels like a red herring, Olivia.”, Ichi says as he teleports next to her.

“No, Ichi. Something is here. It has to be. We’ve been sorting through all of this information for months now!”, Sombra says as she still wants to press on.

“Well, let’s go through the factory floor one last time at least. I’m hoping I did miss something.”, Ichi says reluctantly.

The two of them walk down the empty assembly line for a few minutes and don’t notice anything right away until Sombra notices an off colored keypad on a car trolley.

“Ah, look here doesn’t that look out of place to you in a rusty old car factory?”, Sombra points out.

“Could be. Hack into it and see what happens.”, Ichi the Killer encourages as he stands next to Sombra as she hacks it.

After hacking it, a massive floor door with stairs leads into a white room below. Sombra and Ichi the Killer ready their weapons and descend.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_4fQDZPutA>) 

After they get inside the hidden white and blue lit hallways of this hidden base the pair slowly walk along the corridor and see a massive laboratory filled with alien looking equipment and large liquid filled vats with humanoid looking creatures inside. Walking down further they see more rows of the vats with Raptors inside of them, not knowing what they are yet, Ichi and Sombra keep walking.

“Sombra, I have a feeling like this isn’t something Hillary knows about too well. It just seems like someone would want to hide this from her.”, Ichi observes as he sees another laboratory with human scientists and soldiers wearing U.S marine urban combat camo uniforms.

“Shh, get down! I don’t want them to hear us.”, Sombra whispers as she and Ichi crouch after Sombra notices two scientists walking with a brutish looking soldier wielding a minigun like weapon and in a U.S military Urban camo colored uniform and armor.

“Heard our handlers up North are giving these Overwatch people a run for the money. Three of them have fled California after the U.N sent its people in.”, one scientist says

“They were weak, my unit and a dozen raptors could have kept those Overwatch people in line. Now Blackwatch is getting aggressive and our narrative is not working as well.”, the brute with the minigun weapon says angerly.

“All I can say is that Overwatch couldn’t be in a weaker position.”, the other scientist says.

Suddenly a soldier wearing U.S Marine Urban camo runs up and tells them about something major going on in California. Sombra and Ichi take advantage of this and sneak past them.

“Well fuck, looks like I’ve been down here too long. Overwatch seems to be falling apart it seems.”, Ichi realizes this is partially his fault.

“I knew you couldn’t be here forever Ichi. I just hope you can come stop by again sometime when you have to head North.”, Sombra says sadly.

“Ah, don’t worry, I’ll find time for you Olivia. Trust me.”, Ichi says to cheer up Sombra.

The pair keep moving along until they see an entrance to a large computer room with a strange scanner outside it.

“Do your thing, I’ll keep watch.”, Ichi says as he aims down the sight of his belt fed G-36-C custom assault rifle.

“I’ll give it a shot. This keeps asking for a biometric scan however. I could try something else but it could raise an alarm.”, Sombra says as she attempts to hack into the locking mechanism.

“Hmmm, some of those creeps in the vats looked similar to me, I wonder.”, Ichi thinks to himself. He then decides go have himself be scanned by the door. It miraculously works.

“How did you manage to get it unlocked?!”, a surprised Sombra says.

“I don’t know. Luck I think.”, a confused Ichi says. The pair walk in to the white lit room and find a terminal to the supercomputer array.

“Shit, this is some high-class tech! I really think the Foundation doesn’t know about this stuff.”, a concerned and frightened Ichi says as he begins to theorize that whoever is running this base is highly advanced.

“No shit. However, it looks like we might have something. Ah ha! A safehouse list! Says here Hillary is no more than 36 hours at any given location.”, Sombra says as she finds a jackpot.

“What’s the list? And where is she at?!”, Ichi demands fearing he and Sombra are being watched.

“Upstate New York, Ontario, Glasgow, Brussels, Berlin, Kiev, and Stockholm.”, Sombra says.

“Good! Let’s get the fuck out of here.”, Ichi says with urgency.

“You don’t need to tell me twice. SHIT!”, Sombra says before shouting.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbJ63spk48s>)

“I see we have intruders. And one of you managed to get approved by the scanner.”, the hooded giant says as he appears on the large monitor where the terminal is.

“What are you. What is this place! And what’s the Foundation’s involvement with it.”, Ichi the Killer shouts.

“Well first let me take this cloak off since you’ll never get to live to tell anyone about this.”, the giant says as he takes his hood and cloak off revealing a brutish muscular humanoid body with heavy body armor. In the chest armor is an inverted star that says “U.S Army” in small text under it. The giant’s head is a mouflon ram’s skull with large curved horns and glowing light red electronic eyes with adjustable slits to show emotion. There is also a massive set of boney jaws protruding from the giant’s mouth and acting like an extension to the ram’s skull to look whole. Ichi and Sombra are in awe at the giant.

“My name is Morgan Bane. And you Ichigo Abe and Olivia Colomar are in our little home away from a big world. The Clinton Foundation cannot fathom our power. They know nothing of us.”, Morgan Bane speaks with power behind his metallic voice. While he speaks Sombra decides to act and hack the terminal again to get the locked door open again.

“Why do you do this? What is your purpose!”, Ichi demands.

“I see it as entertainment, my boss however, wants more test subjects. You see those vats, those are our Raptors being made. Our advanced infantry you see. Currently my boss needs more, destitute peoples, for his experiments. I think you can assume who they are Ichi.”, Morgan taunts.

“I think I have an idea.”, Ichi says as he realizes that Morgan is using the migrants to the U.S as experiments.

“Maybe you need a demonstration of our technology. Unit 2139, activate the guards in that room.”, Morgan Bane orders.

“Sombra how are we looking! We’re gonna have company!”, Ichi shouts as he sees two Raptors emerging from their vats. Both with AK-12s.

“There! Let’s run!”, Sombra shouts as she and Ichi run out of the room with the Raptors following them as Morgan Bane watches them.

“Unit 2139. Get me my escort. I think it is time I went on the prowl.”, Morgan Bane says as he licks his exterior jaws and grabs his full size S&W 500 magnum revolver.

Ichi and Sombra get lost in the maze-like base and are unable to find the exit. Sombra collapses thinking she and Ichi will die.

“We’re never gonna get out of here Ichi! We’re gonna get eaten by those things!”, Sombra sobs.

“We’ll make it out of here. I’ll make sure of it. Hrmph, there is the bastard himself.”, Ichi pep talks before seeing Morgan and his Raptors.

“You’re already making the sounds of your demise. Kill them both.”, Morgan orders as he points at the pair while cocking his magnum revolver.

One of the Raptors opens fire on Ichi and Sombra as they resume running as the Raptors give chase.

“I don’t think we can out run them. There’s no way out.”, Sombra says in despair.

“Not on my watch.”, Ichi says bravely as he takes off his mouth mask and gets his own jaw appendages out. One of the Raptors rushes toward Ichi. Ichi throws some of his throwing knives at it to try and bring it down as it shoots at Ichi. When that fails Ichi teleports at it where the Raptor then shows off it’s sword like claws coming out of each hand. Ichi thrusts his bowie knife in the Raptor’s head and makes a big gash in it before Ichi unleashes his Rip and Tear ultimate. The armored exosuit the Raptor wears tears after a bit of pulling from Ichi, but the Raptor dies.

“So what if you killed one, there are BILLIONS more like it.”, Morgan Bane gloats.

“BRING IT ON FUCKER! I’m ready for a ripping and tearing!”, Ichi the Killer shouts with a bestial roar with his jaw appendages showing fully.

This stuns Morgan Bane and his Raptors. They respond with their own howls with their own appendages.

“Get me the boss! Tell him we have an anomaly he needs do see!”, Morgan shouts as he shoots at Ichi with his 500 Magnum while his Raptors howl with him.

Ichi takes this as a chance to teleport away and catch up with Sombra.

“Did you manage to piss them off more?!”, Sombra shouts as she runs with Ichi.

“I guess, they really didn’t like me yelling at them!”, Ichi replies.

“Hope your brought explosives because the door is sealed shut.”, Sombra says as they find their entrance they took locked.

“Probably won’t need to think about that, look!”, Ichi says as he sees a maintenance door in the laboratory that leads out.

Ichi shoots one of the Raptors that comes rushing for him and Sombra before Morgan and his escorts follow just as swiftly.

“Shit! We’re gonna have to keep moving! I can’t kill that big guy no matter how many times I shoot him!”, Ichi shouts as Sombra tries hacking the door open.

Morgan and his Raptors open fire again with their weapons as Ichi and Sombra turn around another corner and hide in a supply closet.

“This is really bad! How the hell are we going to get out of here?!”, a startled Sombra says as she hugs Ichi tightly.

“We will find a way out. By the signs we passed we seem to be heading towards some sort of power generation room. Maybe you can rig it to explode. I don’t want anything surviving here to escape!”, Ichi replies.

“I could do that, but what about escaping?!”, Sombra asks.

“There’s probably a ventilation shaft the both of us can teleport out of. I can make one teleportation while you hand me your teleporter, so you don’t have to throw it. Bad news is I won’t be able to help you once I am out of here.”, Ichi suggests.

“I trust you Ichi. Let’s do this.”, Sombra says with heavy faith in Ichi the Killer.

Once the pair get out of the supply closet they make a mad dash towards the reactor by following the signs marked to lead them there. Several more human Hydra Corps soldiers and scientists spot them as they run. The soldiers armed with X-M8 assault rifles fire a few bursts at them while they inform Morgan Bane of the pair’s location.

Ichi and Sombra make it to the main reactor which looks like a miniature star conducting a massive amount of energy. Sombra manages to hack the door and the pair enters the main room for the reactor. The lone scientist there cowers in fear as Ichi puts a knife to his throat.

“How do we overload this thing?! I want to see you fuckers turned to ashes!”, Ichi shouts as Raptors try breaking into the room with their sharpened hand claws.

“Are you fucking mad?! Overloading a fusion reactor will obliterate more than this outpost!”, the scientist screams.

“I don’t know who you people are, but I want you dead for good! Tell me!”, Ichi shouts. Just then on a large monitor inside the reactor room, a blonde man with green eyes makes an appearance.

“Well holy mother fucking shit! It’s a pair of intruders! I’m surprised my creation didn’t skull fuck you two with his .500 magnum!”, the blonde shouts while waving his hands.

“Who are you and why should I care? Morgan did a piss poor job of tracking us.”, Ichi taunts as Sombra keeps trying to get the reactor to explode.

“Name’s Blackwell, Ray Blackwell. I run this shit! We’re the mother fucking Hydra Corps! I’m sure Morgan told you that we’re on a little sight seeing trip and oh boy we are enjoying it! Until you and the cyber bitch showed up! Now how’s about you two just settle down so I don’t have to get drastic!”, Ray Blackwell says with pride. Ichi just howls with his jaw appendages coming out and covering his cheeks.

“You’re not taking us alive you prick!”, Ichi screams.

“Oh? You think you’re one of _us_ eh? Well let me tell you who’s the Monarch of the pack.”, Ray Blackwell says as his eyes change shape and he shows off his own extra set of boney jaw appendages.

“Face me you coward! I’m Blackwatch’s best shock trooper!”, Ichi taunts, but a door opens showing a shirtless and ripped Ray Blackwell.

“Hi.”, Ray says menacingly.

“Fucking hell, you weren’t bluffing.”, Ichi says with a surprised tone. as he fires his beltfed carbine at Ray’s head. To his shock, Ray regenerates.

“My turn.”, Ray says before making a loud roar that breaks the glass of all the windows in the reactor room, disorientating Sombra and Ichi. Ray then charges at Ichi and stabs him repeatedly with his sword hand claws before kicking him in the stomach.

“I am the apex predator you will never be!”, Ray shouts.

“You sure about that? Ichi says as he teleports on top of the reactor and places his last C4 charge on a power regulator before he gets with Sombra to get out of the reactor room.

“YOU FOOLS! GET THEM!”, Ray orders as he and his soldiers and Raptors give chance.

Sombra and Ichi find the ventilation shaft and Ichi gets the lid off and sees how high it goes up.

“Well, wish me luck, hope the signal works.”, Ichi says as he teleports up with Sombra’s teleporter beacon.

After getting to the top he sees he is far away from the car factory from where they entered. He shout’s to Sombra to teleport herself but it isn’t working.

“Damn it Sombra, can you hear me?!”, Ichi shouts.

“It’s not working damn it! Just run! The C4 just went off.”, Sombra shouts telling Ichi to save himself.

“Not on my watch. Try it now!”, Ichi says as he drops her teleporter beacon down the shaft and it immediately works. Ichi manages to grab Sombra in midair and the pair runs as fast as they can to get out of the area where the hidden base is.

Back underneath, the damaged reactor is overloading, causing the entire base to panic.

“Well shit. Morgan! Get my ship ready. This place is about to blow!”, a barely scared Ray Blackwell says as he runs towards the aircraft bay of his base where Morgan Bane and several other Hydra Corps operatives are in a futuristic looking air transport with rocket engines and heavy automatic cannons.

They take off just before the base explodes in a blue colored explosion. This makes a massive crater in the ground hundreds of feet deep.

Ichi and Sombra manage to get far enough away to see it safely before Sombra hugs Ichi again and pins him on the ground kissing him heavily.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you! I’m never leaving you again Ichi!”, Sombra says rapidly.

“Hey, don’t mention it! Did you think I was just going to run and leave you there?”, Ichi says.

“I sort of thought you did when you had the chance too, but I am glad you didn’t.”, Sombra happily says.

“Let’s just get back to your place one last time before we high tail it back to the U.S.”, Trump will need this list of locations.

“I’m going to miss you so much Ichi. I loved having you in bed with me and going places and fighting bad guys!”, a sad Sombra says.

“Don’t worry my Olivia. I didn’t say you were not coming along. And I think I have enough energy for a round with you tonight.”, Ichi says as he winks.

“Mhmm, yes please Big Guy! Now let’s get going.”, Sombra cheerfully says.

Back on Blackwell’s ship, Ray complains about how his base was destroyed.

“Ray, complaining won’t bring it back. Besides we have many more like it.”, a Russian sounding operative says as he pilots the gunship.

“He makes a point Blackwell. Also we’re not telling the Clinton Foundation people about this slip up.”, Morgan Bane says as he flies the ship South of Mexico city with several others in formation. 

“If these restless natives think they can take on the might of Hydra Corps and Patriots! They are dead wrong!”, Ray Blackwell shouts.

“We’re never going to be them Blackwell. Say it all you want but you destroyed the Patriots, we will be in their shadow. If we’re going succeed, we need to complete our objectives here!”, Morgan shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE COMMENT IF THERE ARE DEAD LINKS)  
> Songs Used, in order:  
> Knife Party - Rage Valley  
> Com Truise - Klymaxx  
> Auto Delta Time - Ms. Minnie  
> Scattle - Bloodline  
> Scattle - Solitude  
> Mega Drive - Acid Spit  
> Ghost Notes - Alchemy  
> ＷｅＡｒｅＭａｃｈｉｎｅｓ - Dream Machine  
> Scattle - In The Zone  
> Fatalvector - Payback  
> Lazerpunk - BLACK LAMBO  
> Com Truise - She Melts  
> DANGER - 4h30  
> Gesaffelstein - Pursuit  
> Scattle - Cursive (Surgeryhead Remix)  
> GosT // Shiloh's Lament  
> ress less - superfluid  
> Survive - Wardenclyffe  
> Death Grips - Spread Eagle Cross the Block  
> Com Truise - Open  
> Scattle - Automatic  
> Pendulum - Propane Nightmares  
> Frank Klepacki - Killing Machine  
> Com Truise - Forgive  
> Nitemoves - Glen '79  
> Blood+Chrome - Filthy Streets  
> My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run  
> LISA the Painful OST - Men's Hair Club  
> demin - Cenotaph  
> Com Truise - Cyanide Sisters  
> Sjellos - Chamber of Reflections  
> DOS-88 – The Tape  
> Gesaffelstein - Trans  
> Com Truise - VHS Sex  
> Venetian Snares – Hajnal
> 
> Commentary:  
> Good lord this took forever! Spending a two year hiatus was not my intention X_X  
> The last I did writing on this story was back in October of 2017 when I was at my previous university that I busted my ass on. Good times I had there, I did divert my attention to classes as well as hanging out with the Indian students at my old university when I was invited there at a club rush event. That and a nightmare I had inspired me to write a horror for Halloween, though like this story I wrote, the horror took longer than expected. Though I finished that in December of 2018, I have not posted that and I don’t know what to do with the horror. 
> 
> I do not know when I will finish this series, obviously IRL shit has gotten in the way of things and being fucking deported to Georgia (the state, not country) hasn’t helped my mood. Who knows what will happen but I won’t leave what few people keep up with this hanging. I’d say more about what I wrote and give back story but I am too winded to.


End file.
